


Act 2: Troubled Reunions

by ShamelessWriter



Series: The Prodigal Son - Part 1: Sins of the Past [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gallavich, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Season/Series 10, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessWriter/pseuds/ShamelessWriter
Summary: Mandy Milkovich returns to The South Side. But for what reason? And how will the Gallaghers and Milkovichs handle the chaos she brings?
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kenyatta/Mandy Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Prodigal Son - Part 1: Sins of the Past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906456
Comments: 56
Kudos: 43





	1. Okay Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's Saturday, 10/17/2020, and it's time to start Act 2! I hope you enjoy, but warning, the themes in this series will start to get darker as we go along. So be warned. I put tags up for TW's so you all know.
> 
> As always, remember to bookmark, and thank you for all the love and comments! <3 <3 <3
> 
> (Edit: I'm currently looking for a new place/apartment in my IRL, so there may be a chance that some chapters will be delayed in the future. Only for a week or two. Maybe a month, tops. Please stay tuned for updates. Thank you for your patience.)

* * *

**January 3rd, 2021:**

She stands in the doorway, in the bitter cold of January's winter, in front of the open door, as the light from inside bathes her face and torso. She takes a small breath, hearing the voice of the man in front of her. Her brother, and his surprised tone. She can only give them a small wave, her hand coming up briefly, from her dark, puffy jacket.  
  
"Hi." Mandy Milkovich says. She watches as her brother, Mickey, and her best friend, Ian, stand there, regarding her. She shuffles, embarrassed, as the silence between them speaks volumes in the cold air. "So...um, you going to let me in, or leave me out here to freeze to death?" She watches Ian smile, pushing past her brother, leaving her a wide berth to walk through. "Holy shit, Mandy. What are you doing here?" He asks, as Mandy steps through, into the house. Upon rounding the corner of the entrance, she's greeted by two more faces she recognizes. Debbie Gallagher, and...Sandy? Her cousin?

"Hey." She says, surprised. She turns around to speak, but finds herself engulfed in a hug, by the tall, long armed frame of her best friend, Ian. Mandy says nothing, only returning the hug, tightly. It lasts for a few seconds, but feels like an eternity. "Well, nice to fucking see you too." Mandy says, her voice friendly, and warm. Ian finally let's go, reluctantly, and speaks. "What...when did you get into town? What brings you down here?" Mandy opens her mouth to speak, again, but finds herself hugged by Debbie, this time. "Oof. Hey, squirt." She says. 

The hug lasts considerably less time than between her and Ian, and as Debbie backs away shyly, Mandy regards her, looking her up and down. "Damn, kid. You've really grown. You're a full on woman now, and everything." She says, smiling. Mandy looks over at Sandy and smiles. "Cassandra. Hey." She says, as Sandy envelopes her into her arms, hugging her as well. Sandy groans. "Did you REALLY have to call me that, cuz? Ugh." But the tone is half laughing. Debbie's face is confused. "Cassandra?" She asks. Mandy pulls away from Sandy, looking between them both.

"What? You never told them?" She says. Sandy shrugs. "You know I hate my fucking name, AMANDA." She enunciates. Mandy glares a bit at Sandy, but then they both smile, and laugh. Debbie smiles a bit. "I didn't know your name was Cassandra. I like it, babe." Mandy's eyes go wide, regarding them both again. "Wait. Babe?" She says. "Wait...are you two a thing?" She turns to Debbie. "When did you give up driving stick?" Debbie just shrugs, grinning. "What can I say? Men just...disappoint me too much." Mandy laughs a little. "Ain't that the fucking truth, red?" She quips. 

A sound, like a clearing of a throat, breaks up the friendly reunion. Mandy turns, and sees her brother, leaning against the wall of the staircase. "What? No hug for me?" Mandy jokes.

Mickey scratches his nose with one finger, a gesture that Ian knows means he's upset, or annoyed. "Where the fuck you been?" Mickey says. His tone is not friendly. Mandy's smile drops, almost instantly. "Around. Living life, you know?" Mickey nods, that annoyed look still on his face. "Oh yeah? Too busy to come to the wedding, and all? Do you even know that me and Ian are fucking married?" Mandy's face turns to guilt, as her eyes cast downward, to the floor. Slender, thin fingers brush through long, blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah, I um, I lost my phone. And I didn't have you guys' new numbers, so I didn't know anything about that. Sorry." She says, almost nonchalantly. "But hey, congrats, and all!" Mandy says. Mickey steps forward, staring into her eyes, deep, as Ian's face shows suspicion. "The fuck you did. You never leave your phone anywhere. Goddamn thing is always glued to your hand, half the time. You expect me to believe that you "lost it?" Mandy scoffs, as she takes a few steps back, turning her back to Mickey, and shrugging. "Ok, some asshole ganked it awhile back. So what?"

Mickey gives a look to Ian, as Sandy grabs Debbie by the hand, and they back up a few steps, watching the exchange take place. 

Mickey steps closer to Mandy. He looks at her close, and he notices it. Mandy's disheveled hair. Her sunken eyes, dark, and flittering about the room. She's skinnier than he last saw her. Like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Mickey watches her walk, and her mannerisms, and he only comes to one conclusion. "Are you fucking high, right now?" His voice is raised, accusatory. Ian steps forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Mick." He says, but Mickey shrugs him off. "No, fuck that, Gallagher!" His voice is almost yelling, now. "Are you fucking high, Mandy? Yes or no? Because you look fucked up, right now." 

Mandy turns, eyes wide, then sniffs, rubbing her nose. Her face turns angry, glaring as she responds. "Fuck off, Mickey." She says. "I'm not on shit, but even if I was, what fucking business is it of yours?" Mickey steps forward. "Are you fucking kidding me? You come here, in the middle of the night, high off your ass..." 

A voice from upstairs interrupts. Lip's voice. "Hey, guys, what the fuck? I'm trying to get Freddy to sleep..." Lip says, as he walks down the steps, but stops, as his eyes fall on Mandy. Mandy stands, silently, her face panicked. Her hand goes to her neck, rubbing and scratching, as she bites her lip nervously. 

Lip stands, staring. He doesn't even notice Tami walk up behind him. Mandy quickly shakes her head. "No." She says, softly, as she walks past Mickey, to the door. "No, what, Mandy?" Mickey says, confused. Mandy turns around, struggling to find the words. "Just...fucking, I'll be around, for a little while." She looks up, to Lip, on the stairway. "I don't know for how long, though." She says, as she looks at Ian, her eyes softening. "I'll be at the old house. Dad's in jail, so I'll be there, for a bit." She says, almost talking to herself.

Mandy quickly opens the front door, stepping out into the darkness of the Chicago night. She shivers a bit, as she closes the door behind her, and starts walking to her Jeep.

* * *

**A Moment Later:**

Lip stands, still on the staircase, as he watches Ian and Mickey talk. Mickey paces back and forth, as Debbie and Sandy stand there, and Ian regards his husband.   
  
"Did you fucking see her, Ian? Did you?" Mickey proclaims. Ian can only nod. "Yeah, she looks..." He can't get the words out. "High. She looks like she's on fucking crack, is what she looks like." Mickey shakes his head, still pacing. "Jesus, she looks like Frank, a little bit." Debbie's voice finally cuts through. She turns, and sees the worried look on Sandy's face. "Did she even know she looked like that? She seemed...in okay spirits, honestly." Sandy shakes her head. "Jesus." She says. "She looks fifty pounds lighter. Even through that fucking jacket."

Ian turns, looking up the stairs, at Lip, watching as his eyes drift a bit, and he looks behind him, at Tami. He nods his head towards upstairs, walking past, as she follows him.

Ian turns, staring back at the door, deep in thought...

* * *

**Lip's Bedroom:**

Lip comes walking quickly, into the room, Tami hot on his heels. "Fuck. Goddamn it." He says, to himself. He's now pacing in the room, as Tami enters. "Lip, what the fuck was that?" Lip shakes his head, still pacing. Tami quickly stands in front of him, stopping him. "Lip." She says, more sternly, as Freddie starts to cry, and Tami immediately turns, picking him up to comfort him. "Shh, it's okay, baby." She says, standing at the crib, and still watching Lip. "Who the fuck was that?" Lip stops, turning and watching Tami, now.  
  
"Mickey's sister." He says, matter-of-factly. Tami shakes her head, confusion still on her face. "Okay, and that is?" Lip seems taken aback, until he realizes something. "Shit. I never told you." Tami stares. "Tell me what?" Lip takes a breath, a long one. "You remember I told you that I had an ex girlfriend who was...a little nuts?" Tami nods, while rocking Freddie in her arms. "Yeah, something about she hit another ex with a car?" Lip nods. "Yeah. That's...um...Mandy. Mickey's sister."

Tami's eyes go wide. "What the fuck, Lip? That was her?" Lip nods. "Yeah, but...I'm pretty sure she isn't going to do anything." Tami is incredulous. "Are you fucking kidding me, Lip? We just dealt with your brother being a fucking psycho, and now your fucking ex, who has a fetish for vehicular manslaughter, pops back up?" Tami glares. "Does the shit ever end with you Gallaghers?" Lip shakes his head, half jokingly. "No, not usually." Tami glares even harder. If looks could kill.

"Not fucking funny, Lip." She says. She stops, quiet for a moment, as Freddie grows still, in his mother's arms. "Are you..." Tami says, softly. "Are you going to go back to her?" She asks. Lip stops, glaring back at Tami now. "No. Fuck no. That...it didn't work for a reason, Tami." Tami looks angrily at Lip. "Are you sure? Because the way you fucking looked at her, made me think you wanted to mount her right there on the fucking floor in front of everyone!" It may have been her insecurity talking, but Tami couldn't help it. She hasn't trusted Lip in a long time.

Lip turns, scoffing. "Oh for fucks sake, Tami. That is such bullshit." Tami steps forward, eyes afire. "Is it? Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for your ex." Lip scoffs, turning away. Tami nods. "I figured as much." She continues rocking Freddie, as he coos, and chews on his fist. Tami shakes her head, and she can't help but say it. "We should have moved to Milwaukee, Lip."

Lip turns quickly, his eyes ablaze of anger. "Tami, I'm going to say this one last time. Get the FUCK over Milwaukee. I don't want to hear anymore about fucking Milwaukee!" He yells. Tami glares, angrily, for a moment. And then suddenly nods, lips pursed angrily, as she starts reaching into the baby bag and gathering things together. Lip stands there, frustrated. "The fuck are you doing, Tami?" Tami doesn't answer. 

She finally gets everything she is looking for into the bag, and slings it over her shoulder, giving Lip a look. "You know what, Lip. I should have done this awhile back. You can have Mandy. We're fucking done." 

Tami attempts to turn, to walk out the door, but Lip steps in front of her. "Wait, what do you mean, done? Tami, wait..." Lip tries to plead. But she stands her ground. "Lip. Done. I'm going to my dad's, with Freddie. Get the fuck out of my way, or do I need to call my dad and family over to come get me and Freddie?" Lip stands for a moment, in front of her longer, licking his lips, in thought. "Please don't do this, Tami." He says, as he steps to the side, giving her room to move past him.

Tami takes the opening. "It's already done, Lip. This should have happened awhile back. I'll call you about Freddie, later. But for now, don't fucking call me. Don't contact me. We'll figure out the...parenting shit, later. But I don't want to see you, again, if I don't have to. Goodbye, Lip." She says, as she walks out the bedroom door, and down the stairs, as she grabs a nearby coat for Freddie, putting it on.

Lip stands there, for what feels like a few silent moments, tears running down his cheeks, as he hears the door close. He turns, suddenly, and his arms sweep off everything from the dresser in front of him, as he screams at the top of his lungs. His hands make a fist, as he screams louder, and finds his right hand punching through the plaster of the wall, nearby.

Lip sinks onto the bed, crying silently, his face in his palms, as he hears Tami's car start up, and take off.

* * *

**A Bit Later, In The Old Milkovich House:**

She sits on the bed, in the dark of the room. Her old bed. It's still the way she remembers it. Her hands run across the old, well used sheets, and she can't help but remember. Images from Mandy's past flash through her head. Sleeping with Lip in the bed, all the times she laid here. Her memory goes back to those nights, when she was a teenager, when she'd hear the door open, in the middle of the night, and she'd pull her blankets close, as she heard her father's heavy breathing, and smell the whiskey on his breath, as he mistook her for her now dead mother. 

She remembers her nights with Kenyatta. The man she dated, after she was with Lip. She looks over, and can still see the dark stain of blood, from the day that he walked into the house, came into the room, and punched her dead in the face. The first of many. Mandy's breath hitches, as she throws the comforter over the dark stain on the sheet. Try as she might, as much bleach as she would use, she could never quite get that stain out. Mandy's lip quivers, as she reaches towards the edge of the bed, grabbing a small bag.

She quickly zips it open, hands shaking. "Just a little." She says, to herself. "Just to take the edge off." She quickly lays out her tools, grabbing a spoon from the bag, along with a small baggie of brownish colored powder. She quickly sprinkles a portion of the powder onto the spoon. Mandy then grabs a lighter, and lights it underneath the spoon, watching it heat up, with the powder on it. The powder quickly bubbles, and turns into a liquid form. Mandy grabs her nearby needle, laying it into the liquid, and sucking it all up from the spoon, into the syringe. She quickly grabs her rubber banding, wrapping it around her upper arm, tight, and slapping the inside crook of her arm, feeling for the vein. "Come on, I've got to still fucking have one left." She whispers, into the darkness of the room.

Mandy sighs, as she finds a vein, and plunges the needle in, pressing the plunger down, and feeling the warmth of the drug flow into her veins. She pulls the needle away, as her eyes flutter, and she loosens the band on her arm, letting the heroin flow into her bloodstream.

A single tear falls from Mandy Milkovich's eye, as she lays back on the bed, and lets herself drifts away, into the darkness.  
  


* * *

**A cold, cold silver armed embrace**   
**You're so delicate, you're so delicate**   
**Lie down...**

**-Gunship**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,498 Words  
> 13,841 Characters
> 
> See you on the next one! <3


	2. Can't Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie visits Vic, and Mandy faces some repercussions of her return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NEW INSTAGRAM! www.instagram.com/Shamelesswriter CHECK IT OUT AND FOLLOW FOR POSTING UPDATES!)
> 
> Hey everyone! It's me! Your friendly neighborhood Shameless Fan Fiction writer! Doing some late night writing on Wednesday night! (10/21/2020) 
> 
> Just had an itch to write. I'll be moving into a new apartment in about a week or two, so I am not sure when I'll be able to post a new chapter after this. So, please. Enjoy this one! Thank you all for the love and kudos and all so far! <3 <3 <3

* * *

**January 8th, 2021:**

Franny Gallagher giggles, as she bounces. She sits, laughing, a half scream, half uncontrollable laugh, as she's boosted into the air, and shaken lightly from left to right. She giggles, as she is brought down, into Victor Burns' lap. He laughs, smiling wide, as he tickles her, causing Franny to burst out with even louder laughs, as Franny leans back into the crook of his arms, squirming and scream laughing. Debbie Gallagher watches, sitting on the chair in front of her, smiling wide. 

"She missed you." She remarks, casually. Vic nods. "Yeah, well, I missed the little squirt, too. Come'ere, you!" He bellows out, laughing, as he continues tickling Franny, as she wiggles and laughs loudly in his grip. "Unc'a Vic, nooooo!" She cries out, playfully laughing. Debbie can't help but laugh. She leans back, against the back of the chair, admiring the apartment. It's small. One could mistake it for a studio apartment, if not for the obscured doorway leading to the hallway. The hallway leads to a small bathroom, and an almost as small bedroom.

Debbie watches a bit more, as Vic spends some time with his niece. And after a few moments, she finally speaks. "Okay, that's enough, babygirl. I need to talk to Uncle Vic for a bit. Come here, Franny." She says, one arm reaching towards her daughter. Franny is finally able to stifle her giggles, as she hops off Vic's lap, off the small couch that he's sitting on, and walks towards her mother. Debbie pulls her close, gently, and kisses her forehead. "Can you give me a few minutes with Uncle Vic, please, baby?" She asks. Franny nods. Vic responds. "You can take Duke into the other room, Fran. I'm sure he'll keep you company." 

Franny smiles, as she turns to the dog, laying on the end of the same couch that Vic sits on. "Come on, Duke!" She cries out, as Duke looks to his Master. Vic nods, smiling. "Go on, boy." He says, softly. Duke starts panting, jumping off the couch, and following Franny into the hallway. Vic watches her go, smiling the whole way. He finally turns to Debbie. "Thank you, for coming to see me. I haven't seen you both since Christmas." Debbie nods, an affirmation. "You're welcome." She says. "Truth is, Franny's been bugging me to come see you and Duke. She asks, like, every day. I've just been really busy to drop by. A lot is going on."   
  
Vic nods, standing up, and walking to the small kitchen, wrapped around a divider, with an open window between the two rooms. "Oh, really? I knew the holidays were pretty nuts, but I didn't realize it was so bad for all of you guys." Vic calls out, from the kitchen, as he opens the fridge, and grabs a bottle of water. He comes back, offering a fresh bottle to Debbie. She smiles, taking it. "Yeah, well...now that it's finally calmed down, I figured I'd drop by and give you the news."

Vic sits, in the same spot he was at before, slowly nodding. "Ah. So it's not JUST a friendly visit, eh?" Debbie nods. "Well, it is. But I figured I'd let you know that we talked. Us...um, the family, I mean." She says. Vic nods, silently brushing his hand across his face, scratching his beard. "Okay. Lay it on me, then. Good news, or bad?" He asks. Debbie just smiles. "Good. We all agreed, what happened with you and Frank was...nuts. But we want you in our lives. And we want you around, as you're our brother. And...honestly, nowhere near as bad as Sammi was, truth be told. So...everyone said yes. You can come back around. Even Tami, though I think she was just siding with Lip, to keep the peace, and everything." 

Debbie watched Vic's face, as he tried to hold in his excitement. He looked like a kid at Disney land, a bit. Debbie holds a hand up quickly. "BUT." She says. Vic clears his throat, sits back, and nods. "But..." He says, letting the sentence hang. "No violence. Period. No...going after Frank, no matter WHAT he says. No matter how shitty what he says is." Vic takes a moment, dwelling on this. He takes a breath, then nods. "Okay."

Debbie nods back. "If Frank attacks you, by all means, defend yourself. But if he starts in, one of us will handle it." Vic can't help but roll his eyes. "Debbie, you know I am an adult, right? I can handle Frank." Debbie stares at Vic, a bit icily. "Can you? How did that go, last time?" Vic falls silent, finally nodding after a moment, as the silence hangs between them. "Okay." He says. That's all he says.

Debbie sighs. "You're a pretty good guy, Vic. But...I don't want Franny to see the shit she saw last time. Okay?" Vic looks up, eyes meeting with his half sister. He nods, solemnly. "Sorry, again." He says. Debbie nods. "Forgiven." Debbie leans back, sighing. "God knows, we have enough drama with Mandy coming back. We don't need more with you and Frank." Vic nods, then regards Debbie. "Mandy?" He says, inquiringly. Debbie shakes her head. "Shit, I didn't tell you yet. Mickey's sister...Mandy. She, um...she left Chicago, a long while back. Years ago."

Vic nods, slowly. "I didn't know Mickey had a sister. I thought most of his family was just brothers, and Sandy?" Debbie shakes her head. "Nah. Mandy lived around the southside for most of her life. But she started dating Lip, in high school, and it....it ended pretty badly." Vic nods, seemingly understanding. "Bad breakup, huh?" Debbie nods, giving Vic a look. "The fucking worst. She ended up with this abusive asshole. But she still chased after Lip. Eventually, after realizing they weren't going to be together, she left, with the asshole." Vic's lips form a frown, of understanding. "Damn. What'd Mickey think of that?" 

Debbie shrugged. "I don't know. I think he was too busy chasing around Ian. Ian was full blown bi-polar at the time. Undiagnosed. So he was manic depressive, and then hyper, then depressed so deep he never left bed, and Mickey had to feed him and bathe him, and take care of him. It became a 24 hours a day job, for a long while. Mandy left, when Ian was up and active, I think? Hard to remember, these days." Vic's eyes go wide. "Damn." Debbie nods. "Yeah. It was bad. But he's got a handle on it now, you know?" Vic nods. "Yeah, he seems pretty well off, the last time we talked."

Vic chuckles to himself. Debbie's eyes go wide, staring. "What?" She says. Vic laughs a bit more. "I bet her coming back set Tami off. I'd hate to be Lip, in the middle of that." Debbie laughs a bit, then stops, suddenly. "Oh shit. I didn't tell you." She says. Vic stops laughing, his eyes wider now. "What?" Debbie sighs. "Lip and Tami broke up. The night Mandy came back, and stopped by the house, like...right after everyone talked about letting you come back around." Vic's face is a look of shock. "Oh shit, are you serious?" Debbie nods. 

"Shit. Now I feel terrible for making jokes." Vic says, looking at Debbie, and speaking softly. "My bad." He can only proclaim. Debbie shrugs. "Eh, truth is...it was bound to happen sooner or later. Lip and Tami...just don't get along, as a couple, you know?"

Vic leans back, fingers combing through his slick blonde locks. "Poor Lip. Rock and a hard place seems to be an understatement for him."

* * *

**Later That Afternoon:**

He sits, embers of the cigarette smoldering in the ashtray in front of him. The ashtray is full, as he's been sitting, hotboxing a pack of cigarettes for hours. The pack of Marlboros' almost all the way consumed. Lip Gallagher sits, at the table of the Gallagher kitchen. He's still fuming, angry at the events of the week before. He can't believe Tami decided to leave him. He also can't believe that now, of all times, his ex-girlfriend, Mandy Milkovich, decides to show back up into his life. He's tried to call Tami a few times, but it always went to voice mail. He's begged, pleaded with her, to call him back. To tell him how Freddie is doing. Any small message. Even just to say "He's fine. Fuck off." 

But Tami never returns his calls. Not yet. Lip shakes his head, picking up the smoke, and taking another drag. His brain wracking, trying to think of ways to apologize. To get Tami to take him back. Milwaukee is out of the question. But if they could just talk, he KNOWS they could work things out. If she would just...

A knock on the door shakes Lip out of his thoughts, as he hears the door open, and sees her walk in, and past him. She didn't even notice he was there. Phillip Gallagher's lips purse into a thin line, tongue flicking over them, nervously, as he watches Mandy Milkovich look upstairs, calling out. "Mickey?" She hollers. "Ian?" Lip speaks, finally. "They're not here. Mickey said he had business, and Ian is off somewhere."

He watches Mandy's frame freeze up, her back to him, for a solid eight seconds. He hears a heavy sigh, as she slowly turns. "Oh." Mandy says. Lip finally gets a good look at her. Mickey was right. She looks like shit. As Mandy stands there, rubbing her neck, Lip takes her in. She does seem haggard. Tired, and skinnier, in her cheeks. Pale, her eyes sunken, and flittering about the room, with an air of paranoia. It looks like she's been awake for days. Through the world's worst wringer.

Mandy sighs, her nails scratching at her arms, through her thick coat, unconsciously. Lip shakes his head, as she starts walking to the door. "Fine. Just...tell Mickey I came around." Lip can't help himself. "Why are..." He asks, stopping his speech for a second. "Why are you, around?" He asks, cautiously. Mandy stops, dead in her tracks. Her eyes close, frustrated. She wasn't ready for this. She can feel her hands shaking a bit, and that itch, creeping into her brain, as her anxiety kicks in. Lip stands up, from the chair, staring. "Why'd you come back, Mandy? The fuck are you doing here?"

Mandy musters every ounce of courage she has. Something she has little of, these days. She turns a bit, away from lip, then finally looks him dead in the eye. "What? You didn't miss me?" She says, in that smart ass, defiant tone of hers. Fake smirk plastered on her face, weakly. Lip just scoffs, head shaking. "Are you fucking serious?" He says, incredulous. "The last time I saw you, you bolted for the door, after saying nothing. We were fine, and then...you left." Lip steps a foot closer. "Why...are you...here?" He asks, his tone more accusing, now. Mandy shakes her head. "It has nothing to do with you, Lip. So mind your own fucking business." She says. She's had it with this, already.

Lip shakes his head, anger blazing in his eyes, uncontrolled flame. "Bullshit." He says, stepping closer to her. Mandy instinctively takes a step back. "Did you come back to blow up my life? Is that it? Not enough you had to run over Karen, now you had to fuck up my relationship with Tami, too?" Mandy's face is steel, hardened in anger, but her eyes betray her. "It has NOTHING to do with you, Lip. Again. So back off." She says, angrily. Lip shakes his head. Not good enough. "I don't believe you." He accuses. 

Mandy backs away, again, towards the living room. "The fuck would I want to come see you for, anyways? You wanted nothing to do with me, before, Lip. Because of you...!" She yells, suddenly, the accusation hanging on her tongue, like a viper ready to strike, as Lip steps closer. So close she can smell the smoke on his breath. "Because of you! All because of you!" She yells, now, as she shoves Lip backwards. It's a weak shove, no muscle behind it. But it still causes Lip to take a small step back. "Because of me, what, Mandy? WHAT?" He says, voice raised. Mandy stops herself, eyes wide, and watering. On the verge of tears. "No." She says. "No...you don't get that."

Lip shakes his head again, frustrated. "Maybe Mickey is right. Maybe you are fucked up." He turns, walking away from her now, grabbing his pack of smokes, before facing her again. "You know what, Mandy? Things were great, before you came back around. So...I don't know why you're back. I don't really much care. But do me a favor, before you fuck up the rest of my life. Go back to whatever shithole you came from. We don't need you here!" He yells, as he passes by her, into the living room, and out the front door, grabbing his coat on the way out.

Mandy stands there, a single tear falling down her cheek, as she watches Lip go. As she hears the door close, she looks down. Her hands are shaking even more. The pain is overwhelming.  
  
She feels that need, as she takes another shaky breath.

A need she can't say no to. A need that she can't refuse. 

Mandy takes off quickly, through the backdoor of the house, her breath in quick pants, as she walks. Back to the house. Back to the bag.

She can't say no.

* * *

**Who will fix me now?  
Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself  
Don't let me drown...**

**\- Bring Me The Horizon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all! Like I said, I'm moving into a new apartment by the end of the month, so there may not be another chapter until the first weekend of November. Need to get my internet set up. But I will return, soon! 
> 
> 2,269 Words  
> 12,534 characters.
> 
> Catch you on the next one! <3


	3. Never Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and Debbie figure out what to do about Mandy, Vic and Ian talk, and Vic sets things straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's me! ShamelessWriter, coming back at you again with another chapter! I'm trying to get two chapters out this week as I may not have internet next week, so that way I got some writing done now (10/25/2020.) 
> 
> Almost done moving, but got to change my ISP and such over soon, so may not be able to write next week and post it.
> 
> P.S. Going to try a new format for characters inner thoughts. Bold and Italic. let me know if that helps discern thoughts from speech for everyone reading? Thanks!

* * *

**January 14th: 2021**

Sandy Milkovich comes bounding up the back steps of the Gallagher house. It's almost noon, now. Most of the Gallagher's will be out and about, doing their thing, even in the single digit temperatures of Chicago. She swiftly dodges the ice, coating the back steps, and knocks on the door. Usually she sleeps in Debbie's bed, with her. But last night, she dropped by the Milkovich house, looking for her cousin, Mandy. But she wasn't there, when Sandy had finally stopped by. The bed in her bedroom was unkempt, and messy. But that's usually how Mandy was. Never much for bedmaking etiquette, and such.

It was what Sandy had found that gave her pause. She had looked on the dressers in Mandy's room, and had found a few items. Tinfoil, burnt spoons, empty baggies, with only the smallest trace of powder in them, and an assortment of lighters. That set Sandy on edge, of course. She didn't find any needles, and...who knows? Maybe it was all Terry's stuff, or maybe one of the other Milkovich's. God knows the family had enough drug addled losers infesting it. And one of them ever really understood privacy.

But Mandy? Just the thought made Sandy feel a pain in her chest, akin to panic, as she remembers the day Mandy returned, a couple of weeks ago, and how she looked. Sandy was always close with Mandy, until Sandy's father had packed her, and her sister Jenna, up and moved them all to New York. They had always talked, before the move, and confided in each other. Hell, Mandy was the first one that Sandy had admitted to about being a lesbian. Mandy was welcoming, and happy for her, and swore herself to silence about it.

So it was a shock when Sandy had found the random drug paraphernalia, strewn about her room. She had waited for Mandy to return to the house, to confront her. But Mandy never came back, and Sandy had ended up falling asleep on the couch. She had only recently been woken up by her cousin Iggy, and told that Mandy hadn't been to the house in days. Sandy had jumped up, grabbed her shoes, and taken off to Debbie's house. It was at this current moment that she threw open the door, stepping inside the house. "Debbie?" She yelled out, loudly.

A moment later, the sound of footsteps down the stairs met her ears, and Sandy turns to see her girlfriend Debbie walking down them. "Oh, hey Sandy. What's up?" Sandy stands a moment, thinking. "Hey, have you seen Mickey? I think he might have been right." Confusion overtakes Debbie's face. "About what?" Sandy stares a moment. "About Mandy." Debbie walks over to the fridge, opening it. "About her being on drugs?" Debbie grabs the OJ, and closes the door, pouring herself a cup. "Yes. Fucking...I was just at the house, and her room has a bunch of drug shit in it. Lighters, burnt spoons, etc."

Debbie stops, dead in her tracks. She stares for a moment, at her lover, then nods. Mickey WAS right. "Yeah. That fits." She sighs. "I didn't want to admit it, but Mandy...she looked bad, when she first came by. Bad. I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't want Mickey or you freaking out worse, but...I could tell. Having addicts for parents...helps you see the signs, you know?" She says, to Sandy, as she watches her stand, foot tapping angrily. "Fuck. How did I not see how bad she was?" Debbie shakes her head. "She's good at hiding it. So that means she's probably been at it awhile."

Sandy just shakes her head. "Fuck. We got to find her, Debbie. We have to find her and..." Debbie takes a quick sip, of her drink. "And what, Sandy? You can't MAKE Mandy stop." Sandy turns, walking away a step or two angrily, glaring at her girlfriend. "The fuck I can't. We'll lock her up in a damn basement, dry her out of it, and then maybe we can knock some fucking sense into her." Debbie puts her cup down, walking up and grabbing Sandy by the shoulders, as she turns. "Sandy. You can't make Mandy stop. Only Mandy can make herself stop. Again...experience talking, here. Plus...there's something else..."

Sandy stops pacing, looking at Debbie. "What? What fucking else?" Debbie hesitates, almost as if she can't get the words out. Sandy stands, impatient. "Well? Spit it out, Red." She says. Debbie shakes her head. "I can't be too sure. Maybe it was the drugs, and all, but she looked...scared. Paranoid. She was looking around the room, and she was...twitchy. Especially when Mickey called her out, and she left. Again, she might have just been high, I don't know. But something else seemed up." Debbie says, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sandy shakes her head again, growling. Debbie sighs. "We can't be aggressive with her. All that will do is piss her off, and maybe set her on a bender, and we don't want that." Sandy shakes her head. "No, fuck that. Kid gloves are not an option, here, Debs." Debbie steps forward. "Babe, please..." Only to be shaken off by Sandy. "No, fuck that, Gallagher." Sandy yells, turning her anger and frustration on her girlfriend. "You know what? You're not family, here. You're just my fucking girlfriend. So do me a favor, and butt out, okay?" Debbie steps back, shock on her face. "Sandy." She says, softly, hurt showing in her eyes.

Sandy stops, as if realizing her words. "I..." She says, softly. "I'm..." But she says nothing else, finally shaking her head, frustrated. "I'm fucking out of here." She says, as she swings open the back door. "Tell Mickey I am fucking looking for him." And with that, Sandy shuts the door behind her, heading out into the cold once more. Debbie stands, eyes tearing up, as she tries to wipe them away, shaking her head. "Fuck." She breathes, as she stares at the door, as tears flow freely.

  
"God damn it, Sandy." Debbie says.

* * *

**Around the Same Time:**

He's huffing, and puffing. His breath feels like fire, in his chest, but he runs. Dodging through foot traffic, and only stopping at the lights, to run in place.

Ian Gallagher pants. It's been a long time since he's done this.

He smiles, and shakes his head, as he hears a voice yell. "'Hey, Slowpoke! Move your ass, huh?" Ian shakes his head, as he watches his cousin Vic run in front of him, as he takes off, finally catching up. "Jesus, man. Slow...the hell...down. I'm out of shape." Ian remarks, laughing. Vic shakes his head, smiling. "Got to pick it up, man. No slacking off." Ian shakes his head. "What kind of psychopath runs in the winter time, in single degree weather?" Ian remarks, through panting breaths. Vic laughs. "It's good for you, as my Drill Sergeant used to yell. Made us run 10 miles a fucking day, in almost sub-zero weather." He said, shaking his head, remembering as he laughs. 

Ian shakes his head. Truth is, he's a bit envious of Vic. There was a time that Ian wanted to be military. But unfortunately, the Gallagher curse had other ideas in mind, and now here he was. Running down the sidewalk, with his newly known cousin, a bastard son of Frank Gallagher, and having the time of his life, right now. God...he needed this. it's been stressful, the past few weeks, between his married life with Mickey, and worrying about his best friend, Mandy Milkovich.

Ian watches, as Vic gets to a corner bodega, and stops, panting a bit himself, and shaking his leg a bit. Ian takes this chance to catch up, quickly. Vic shakes his head. "Good exercise, but an absolute pain in the ass to my knees." He sighs, shaking his head. "I need a minute. Let's grab a drink. I'll buy." Ian shakes his head. "What's the matter, none of that Gallagher stubborn attitude coming up, right now?" He jokes. Vic barks a laugh. "I got more than enough of that. The only good thing Frank ever gave me." Ian shakes his head, as they walk into the store, and to the drink aisle. Ian opens the freezers and grabs a water, as he turns to Vic. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Vic reaches in, grabbing a water. "Sure." He says, reaching into his hoodie for his wallet, and pulling out a rolled wad of one dollar bills, held by a rubber band. "What's up?" Ian stands a second, thinking of what to say. Then, finally... "So...you never really, in the almost twenty years, never looked for Frank?" Vic stops, leaning against one of the shelves in the aisle next to them, and taking a drink of his water, shaking his head. "Nah. Like I said, I was overseas. Planned on staying that way. Kind of wanted a career in the military. But getting shot changed that. It...kind of put things into perspective, for me. So I came home. Or...well, as close to home as I could tolerate."

Ian's eyes go wide, as Vic responds. "We lived on the Northside. So...close, but not, you know?" Ian nods, finally understanding. "Yeah, seems easy for Frank to get between there and around here. Just hop a bus and all, probably." Vic nods. "Yeah, and he always told me and mom that he had to stay in hotels, paid for by his work and shit. I always thought he was lying. Could never prove it, though. Now I know he was, and why." Ian shakes his head, scoffing. "Sorry, dude." Vic shrugs. "It's alright. Truth is...I'm glad to know I have brothers, and sisters, and family, after so long. Even though I'm not sure how accepting they are of me, after all the shit that happened."

Ian shakes his head, smiling. "You'd be surprised how easily everyone is, to forgive you, after everything that Frank has done. Trust me." Vic smiles, nodding at that. "Yeah, Debbie did say that everyone was a solid "Yes" on the family vote stuff, and all." Ian nods. "Yeah. We want you around, man. You're nothing like our last sibling we met, so...all's good. Hell Mickey even likes you, honestly." Vic's eyes go wide at that. "Oh, I mean...he won't admit it, but he totally does." Ian says, smiling. Vic nods. "Nice to know."

Ian's smile fades, at the mention of Mickey, and a thought enters his mind. "Hey, Vic. One more question, eh?" Vic nods, as they walk up to pay for the waters. "Ask away, Ian." Vic says, as they pay, and walk outside. Ian thinks on his words, then asks..."Was everything you told Carl, bullshit?" Vic looks visibly confused. "The Military?" Ian shakes his head, his voice dropping, so only he and Vic can hear. "No...the...hooker." Vic nods. "Oh, you mean Abbie?" Ian laughs. "Yeah, Abbie. Was that just to impress Carl?" Vic shakes his head, face dead serious. "Nah, man. I was serious about that." He nods a bit, understanding. "I get why it seems like bullshit. The whole story is weird. I know. Like Mickey said, 'who buys a hooker just to talk?" I get it." Vic says. Ian nods.

Vic leans against a nearby wall, stopping to think. "I didn't have anyone." Is all he says. Ian nods. "I get it. When the bi-polar kicked in...I felt like an outsider. Like I had nobody. You know? So...I get it. And I get why you did...that." Vic nods. "Debbie told me that Mickey took care of you, for awhile, when it was bad." Ian's eyebrow raises, at that. "Oh, really?" he says. Vic looks sheepish. "Yeah, she was telling me about some sister of Mickey's. That she's back, or something." Ian nods. 

_He must mean Mandy,_ he thinks, to himself. Ian nods. "Yeah, something like that." They walk, a little more, finally. Ian turns again to Vic. "What would you do...if you saw that Abbie girl on the street? Like, walking down the sidewalk, and boom. Bump into her?" He asks, jokingly. Vic turns, laughing. "Like how I found out about Frank?" Ian nods. "Sure, like that." 

Vic continues walking, thinking. "Shit...I'd probably ask if she wants to get coffee, or something, you know?"

That response makes Ian laugh, as they begin running again.

* * *

**A Half Hour or So Later:**

He shivers, in the cold, bitter winter air. Cursing to himself, he pulls his tattered jacket closer across his shoulders. "God damn Chicago winters." Frank Gallagher muses, to himself. He steps around the corner, of the alley, and watches the back of his old home. It seems empty, so he slowly, and carefully sulks his way to the backdoor. He knows most of his family usually doesn't lock the backdoor, through the daytime. Too many people running in and out, during the daytime. So it's no surprise, when Frank turns the handle, and the door opens.

He steps in, quickly, shaking off the cold on his back. "Brr." He says, as he walks to the fridge, opening it, and grabbing a beer. He hears footsteps, almost instantly, as he cringes a bit, prepared for the worst. "Sandy?" He hears, as Debbie's voice calls out. Frank turns, as his daughter comes bounding a bit down the stairs.

Debbie's eyes go wide. "No, no!" She says. "Frank, fuck off!" She yells, between clenched teeth, as she moves quickly towards Frank, pushing him with her hands. "Out! Out!" She yells, shooing him, as if one would a stray cat. Frank shrugs her off. "Goddamn it, Debbie! It's fucking 4 degrees outside!" Debbie hisses, through her teeth. "I don't care, go freeze out there!" She says, trying to push Frank.   
  
"Hey! I am...your father, and I will not be treated...Look, I have money! Fuck!" Debbie stops, a small scowl on her face. "Yeah? You? Have money? Right." Frank responds, by pulling out a wad of bills. Ones. Debbie scoffs, as the bills hit the kitchen counter. She quickly scoops them up, counting. "Thirty seven bucks, Frank?!" She cries out, incredulous. Frank shrugs. "I'll...fucking what do you want me to do? Freeze to death out there? Really?" Frank sighs. "Just, fucking...what do I need to do? To stay in the house? As soon as it warms up, I'll leave, okay?"  
  
Debbie steps back, foot tapping. This wasn't a good time for all this. Sandy had just left, and Debbie was still reeling from that exchange. She didn't want to get into another argument, and fight it out with her father. So she sighs. "You know what, Frank? You want to stay? Fine. On one condition." Frank smiles, beaming. "Name it!" He says. Debbie smirks. "Make peace with Vic."

Frank's face falls, and his angry stuttering almost causes Debbie to break, and fall over laughing. "Y..y...y...you can' be serious! He beats the SHIT out of me, and I have to make nice with him?" Debbie's arms cross. "Yes. You started it." Frank looks like someone just shot his favorite dog. "I fucking did not!" He says, shying back, an almost offended look on his face. Debbie shakes her head. "I don't have time for this. Make peace, or leave."

No sooner were those words out of her mouth, than the front door opens. Debbie and Frank both turn, and see Ian and Vic come walking in, talking and laughing.

"Really? Coffee?" Ian says. Vic laughs. "Yeah...dude. Why not? It's not like..." Vic's words stop, as he sees Frank, in the kitchen. He sighs, shaking his head, and muttering. "God damn it."

Frank turns, an angry look on his face, as Debbie passes by, eyeballing him. He swears he hears her scoff a bit. Frank groans, and turns. "Hey!" He tries to say, awkwardly. "Look who's here! It's my...son!" Frank feels himself cringe, on the inside. "Just who I was looking for." Vic's eyes are blades, sharp as steel. "Really, Frank? Little old me?" He says, his tone dangerous, as he walks closer. Frank shies back a bit, in fear. "Don't fucking hit me!" He yells, instinctively. Vic stops, then just starts laughing. "I ain't going to hit you, Frank. Not this time, at least." He says, walking by, into the kitchen. "Hey Debs." He says, as Debbie gives him a look. Vic gives a nod, seemingly understanding.  
  
Frank turns, clearing his throat nervously. "Look, Vic..." He says, hesitating, until he eyeballs Debbie, giving him a look with eyebrows raised. Almost as if saying ' _Do it, already_.' Frank's eyes roll a bit, as he sighs. "I want...to make...peace." He says, softly. Vic turns. "I'm sorry, Frank. What was that? Louder, with your chest, please." Vic says, in a half-mocking tone. Frank groans. "I don't want to fight with you, anymore. I don't want to walk around and be angry, and everything be weird and awkward. So...can we...come to some agreement? To make peace? Please, for fucks sake?" Frank HATES begging, but it's necessary, right now.

Vic stops, silent for a moment, as Frank stands there. Then, finally, he just shakes his head, looking dead at Frank. "You have some fucking nerve, dude." He grumbles. "After everything you did." Frank sighs. "I know you're angry..." He tries to say. But Vic steps forward, cutting him off. "No, Frank, you don't fucking know." Vic finally says, voice sharp enough to cut. "You don't know the shit that you put me through. What I went through, or suffered, because of you. So NO, Frank...while I may have to TOLERATE you, I damn sure don't have to forgive you, or be nice or buddy buddy with you. So no..." Vic says, voice angry, and breath quickening. 

Debbie steps forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Vic." She says, softly. Vic stops, looking at her, then takes a breath. Long and slow, before continuing. "I will never forgive you, Frank. And I'd rather be dead, than make peace with you. Fuck off." Vic says, finally turning, as he watches Debbie nod, a bit, slowly. "See you later, Ian. Call me." Vic says, as he passes by Ian, who only nods. Vic quickly heads out the front door, and leaves, shutting it behind him.

Frank turns to Debbie, who is still shaking her head, and groaning. "What can I do, Debbie? What?" Debbie sighs, looking at Ian, who only shrugs. 

"Frank. You chip in, from now on. No excuses. You pay your fair share, and don't fucking fight with Vic. Or I'll let him kick your ass up and down the street." Frank opens his mouth, to speak, but says nothing. Closing it, finally. He knows not to push his luck. Ian gives Debbie a look. Debbie shrugs. "We need more money for the winter. But NO drugs. No coming in drunk off your ass. No parties. No craziness. Period. And the minute you do something dumb, or don't pay your share, I'll personally call Vic to kick your ass out, got me?"

Frank, a sneer on his face, nods. "Oh, fine! What else you want? A leg? A fucking finger?" he gripes.

Debbie smiles. "Just for that...you're sleeping in the basement."

* * *

**And I don't even care to shake these zipper blues  
And we don't know just where our bones will rest  
To dust I guess  
Forgotten and absorbed into the earth below...**

**-Smashing Pumpkins "1979"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,201 Words,  
> 17,861 characters.
> 
> See you on the next chapter! Remember it may be a bit longer until I am fully moved in! Thanks for the love and kudos so far! <3


	4. I Didn't Have A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and Mickey talk, Lip visits his son, and Ian and Mickey find out some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's ShamelessWriter again! So I got the keys to my apartment and will be starting my move tomorrow! I know I said I was almost done moving, but what I meant was packing. I misspoke, so...apologies! The moving everything starts tomorrow! 
> 
> I won't have internet until probably Monday, so I wanted to do a chapter now, while I'm awake. Before all the stress of moving happens. 
> 
> Plus, this chapter is kind of important, so, yeah...enjoy! This will be a bit of a long one. Not too long, though.
> 
> TW: Abuse, Assault, Violence, Dark Themes. BE FOREWARNED. This chapter will get dark.

* * *

**January 18th: 2021**

He sits, spinning a shot glass full of tequila, slowly. Turning it this way, and that. He grumbles, under his breath, as he stares at the glass, then he quickly downs the shot in one gulp. Mickey Milkovich sets the glass on the bar, and motions to Kevin Ball. "Kev! One more, before I have to head out?" Kevin nods, walking over with the bottle, and pouring one more shot. He glances at Mickey as he pours. "What the hell are you doing here, at 1PM, in the afternoon, downing drinks anyways, Milkovich? Don't you have like, a husband to attend to, or something?"

Mickey just sighs. "Ian's at work. I got to go meet him in a bit. But didn't feel like being in that loud as fuck house with everyone running up and down the stairs and making noise, and shit. So, fuck it. Figured I'd come keep you company." Mickey looks around, at the mostly empty bar. "From the looks of it, you probably need my damn business. It's pretty fucking dead in here, Kevin." Kevin just shrugs. "Yeah, but it'll pick up soon. Trust me, just waiting for the three to five PM crowd of regular drunks to come in." Mickey's eyes can't help but roll. "Half of them have tabs they are never going to fucking pay, Kev. You're expecting to make bank off of them?"  
  
Mickey turns, half looking as the front door of The Alibi swings open. "Oh look, someone who actually can pay." Kevin remarks, under his breath. Mickey shakes his head, as Sandy Milkovich, his cousin, comes striding up to him. "Hey." She says, sitting down next to Mickey. "Kevin, beer." Is all she says. Kevin reaches into a cooler, grabbing a mostly cold brew, popping the cap, and handing it to her, as she throw him a five dollar bill. Kevin takes it, and walks off, as Sandy turns to Mickey, and speaks, under her breath. "Hey, have you seen Mandy around?" 

Mickey shakes his head, taking the shot he just ordered, and downing it. "Fuck no. She hasn't been around in...fucking..." Actually, Mickey can't remember when the hell it was he last saw his sister. It must have been...when she came back? The day she showed back up in the South Side. "Since, fucking, the night we had that little pow wow about Vic's ass. Remember?" Sandy nods her head, remembering. "Listen, I went looking for her, at the house. But...she wasn't there." Mickey scoffs. "That makes sense. Probably found some new dick to shack up with, or something." 

It's true that Mandy did have a tendency to jump from guy to guy, but Mickey didn't actually think that was the case, here. And his suspicions of that are confirmed, as Sandy leans forward, closer to him. "I went into her fucking room, Mickey. And there was...there was shit everywhere." Mickey gives Sandy a look. "What kind of shit?" Sandy takes a breath. "Drug. Shit. Fucking...needles. Burnt up spoons, tubing. Bunch of heroin shit." Mickey stops, feeling a cold sensation in his spine. "You sure that ain't Dad's leftover garbage? I remember he had a phase of riding the fucking H Train, awhile back." 

Sandy shrugs. "Fucking...could be? But...he's in jail. Hasn't gotten out yet. It ain't Iggy's. He told me so. And we saw how...fucked up Mandy looked, right? Two and two makes four, cuz." Sandy remarks, shaking her head. Mickey shakes his head. "Fuck. This isn't like her. I knew she did dope. Fuck, we all smoked weed. And she did some nitro with Ian once. But Heroin? She never wanted to touch the stuff, before." Sandy leans forward, elbows on the counter, as Mickey orders a beer, and sits silently. "We need to find her." Sandy says, softly. "And we need to clean her the fuck out, before she OD's and fucking dies."

Mickey shakes his head. "Nah. It's her fucking choice, Sandy. You know you can't stop her if she wants to do that garbage. Mandy's always been stubborn. Family trait, and all." Sandy stares at Mickey, angry and wide eyed. "So, what? You're just going to leave her to die?" Mickey turns, beer in hand, annoyed look plastered on his face. "Why don't you and Mary Fucking Poppins go detox her ass out then, if you're so worried?" Sandy's face turns, eyes getting sad, as she shakes her head, looking away. "Nah. I...um, fucked that up, I think."

Mickey shakes his head, looking at Sandy, much like a disappointed parent would. "The fuck you do, Sandy?" He says, accusingly. Sandy scoffs. "You just said it, cousin. Milkovich Stubbornness, and all that shit." It's Mickey's turn to scoff, this time. "What happened?" Sandy takes a long swig, of her beer, before answering. "Just...we got into it, over Mandy. I want to go after her, you know? Debbie wants to do the whole "Kid Gloves" method. We fought about it. I...said some shit I shouldn't have, and bailed." Mickey sits, silently, a moment. "You okay?" He finally says.

Sandy shakes her head, worry on her face. "I think I fucked it up, Mick." She says, softly. Mickey half smiles, shaking his head. "Nah. She cares about you. Hell, she might even love you...if that's even a fucking thing that exists in the South Side, anymore. Go tell her you're sorry, and maybe she'll not kick your ass too hard." He says, chuckling. Sandy smiles, a bit. "You think?" Mickey nods "She's a fucking Gallagher. They're gluttons for punishment. Like us, ya' know?" Sandy shakes her head, smiling. "Shut the fuck up. That's you, not me."

Mickey laughs, as he turns to Kev. "Two more beers, Kev. For me and Ms. "God's Gift to Women," here." Sandy smacks Mickey on the shoulder, half hearted, as she laughs. "Fuck you, Mr. Gallagher." Mickey laughs, shaking his head, as he finishes his beer before.  
  
"It's Mr. Gallavich, thank you very much." Mickey chuckles once more, but his face sobers, quickly. "You're right. We need to figure out what to fucking do about Mandy. Find her first, fix your bullshit with Debbie after." Sandy nods. 

"I hope she fucking turns up, soon."

* * *

**January 19th: 2021**

He sits, in a small chair, holding his son. Lip Gallagher smiles, as he coos, at Freddie. "He's growing like a goddamn weed." He says, to Tami, who sits in a chair, opposite him. Tami says nothing. It's been most of that way since he got there. The Cold Shoulder. He knows it way too well, from Tami Tamietti, his now ex-girlfriend. Lip looks up, watching her stare at them both. He shakes his head, his attention going back to his son, as he rocks him gently. "Hey buddy. I missed you." He says, softly, to Freddie. He smiles as Fred's little face lights up, smiling at his dad. "How's he been doing? He sleeping okay?"

"He's fine, Lip." Tami says, in a matter-of-fact tone. She crosses her arms over her chest, leaning back in the chair. "So..." She says. "You and your Ex end up getting together yet?" 

Lip shakes his head. She has zero tact, here. He looks up at Tami, annoyed. "No. Actually, not that it's any of your business, anymore, but Mandy and I got into it, a bit ago." Tami's eye go wide. "Oh? Lover's Quarrel?" She remarks, snidely. Lip ignores it, shaking his head. "No. I laid into her because of all the shit between you and me. Asked her why she came back. She was...less than friendly with her answer, you know." Tami sighs, as Lip continues. "Wanted to know if her whole plan was to break us up."

Tami sits, a long, silent moment, before speaking. "It wasn't her, that broke us up, Lip." She says, softly. Lip stares into her eyes, knowing what's coming. Tami continues. "Just...I don't know. Ever since Ian's wedding...I just...resented you." Lip's eyes go wide, at this. "You saying no to Milwaukee. Choosing your family, over us." Tami says, motioning to herself and Freddie, still lying in Lip's arms. "Our fights. You, fighting alcoholism. Just...a million things. I just started seeing it, Lip." Lip leans back, against the chair, propping Freddie against his shoulder. "What, Tami?"

Tami sits, looking at him, sadly. "We just...don't fit, Lip. It was a disaster waiting to happen. Your ex was...just a catalyst, is all." Tami shakes her head, as Lip stays silent. He knows she's right. He's felt that way since the beginning. They started dating, and fought a lot, and it never seemed that they quite fit well together, if he was being honest with himself. "Hell, Lip. You know we only stayed together this long because of Freddie." Lip nods, sad, but softly. "I know." He says, above a whisper. Tami sighs, a longer, deeper sigh than the one before. "Look..." She says.

"I'm not...I'm not going to take Freddie away from you. He IS your son. And I don't want to take his father away from him. I hate...HATE living near the Southside. But...most of my family, and HIS family, is here. So it would be crazy to move away, now. I won't take him away from you. Or you, from him. As long as you stay sober. BUT..." She says, emphasis on the 'but.' "You fall off the wagon, Lip, and all bets are off. I won't have him around you, when you're doing your best impression of Frank fucking Gallagher." She says, venom in her voice, at Frank's name.

Lip nods. "I get it. I'm good. I'm sober. I promise." He says. Tami nods. "I know. So you can come around, and visit, whenever you want. Or I'll bring him over there. Whatever works, Lip. Just, call ahead, is all I ask." Lip nods. "I understand. I will, Tami." He says, softly. "And...thank you. For not taking him." He says. Tami sits, silently for a moment, then nods. "It's fine, Lip." She says, as she stands. "I'll ummm..." Lip looks up, as Tami speaks, in time to see a tear fall from her eye, as she wipes it away. "I'll give you guys a few minutes, okay?" She says, softly. 

Lip can only nod, as Tami walks out of the room, leaving them alone. Lip sits, solemnly, for a moment, then goes back to tending to his son.

* * *

**Later That Afternoon:**

Mickey and Ian walk, headed towards the backdoor of the Gallagher house, hand in hand. Mickey stares up, at his husband, as Ian steps forward, and opens the backdoor for him. Mickey smiles, as he reaches up, and kisses Ian. "You're such a pussy, Gallagher." He quips, as Ian chuckles. "Takes one to know one." He says, as Mickey steps past him. He laughs. "Hey, watch that shit." He says, turning around to his husband, smile plastered on his face. "Or what, Mick?" Ian says, teasingly, as he leans down and kisses Mickey again, pulling him close. Mickey smiles. "Want to go upstairs, and find out?" He remarks, through grinning teeth. 

Ian smiles wider. "And here I thought I was...the..." He stops. Mickey smiles wider. "The what, Gallagher?" He says, but watches as Ian stares, past him. He turns, looking, as he watches a figure walk into the kitchen, from the living room. it takes him a second to recognize her. She's dirty, disheveled. Hair is a complete mess, and her eyes are gaunt and sunken. Wild, and darting around the room. "Fuck." Mickey whispers to himself, as he watches her lean against the counter, slowly, almost losing her balance. 

"Mandy." Ian says. She looks so weak. She's standing there, in a dirty, baggy hoodie, four sizes too big for her. Her dirt and mud caked jeans hang off of her frame, skinnier than Mickey has ever seen her. He watches her thin, ragged hand reach up, to scratch her neck. "Um...hey, guys." She says, weakly. Mickey turns, away from his husband's arms, and watches her. Even leaning against the counter, she sways. Off balance. Mickey takes a long look into her eyes. Dilated. She's high. Probably so high she can barely walk. 

Mandy licks her lips, nervously, as she watches them both stare. "What?" She tries to say, defensively. Mickey just shakes his head. "Where the fuck have you been? We've been fucking looking for you. Me and Sandy." He says, accusingly. He watches Mandy shake her head, eyes rolling back and forth, around the room. Paranoia. Probably drug induced. "Just...taking care of business, y'know?" She says, trying her best to fake a carefree smirk. Mickey steps forward. "Oh really? What kind of business? On the hunt the shoot as much shit up your arms as you can?" 

He watches Mandy's face turn a bit angry. "Fuck are you talking about, Mickey?" She says. "I don't know...what you're talking about," Mandy tries to deny. Mickey isn't having it. He hears Ian's voice, trying to tell him to stay calm, but he feels that Milkovich anger building up. "No? The fuck you don't. You come back, you're high as a fucking space shuttle. Sandy went looking for you about a week ago. Did you know that? Got to see all your little tools in your fucking room." Mandy's eyes go wide. Panicked. She looks around. "She had no business..." She says, but Mickey steps forward.

"No, she had EVERY fucking business, Mandy. First you miss our FUCKING wedding. Our WEDDING, Mandy! Probably too doped up to even know what planet you were fucking on, and now you come back...like this? Jesus fucking Christ." Mandy's only response is to cross her arms. "I'm not on fucking drugs, Mickey. I swear." She says. Mickey watches for a split second. Her eyes lie. Her hands, scratching at the crooks of her elbows lie. Her whole demeanor lies. It's obvious to him. 

So Mickey Milkovich does the only thing he can think of. He swiftly, quicker than anyone can react, reaches forward, grabbing Mandy's left arm. "OH yeah?" He says, rolling up her sleeve quickly. He looks down, the sleeve halfway to her elbow. And it's this moment that he lets his guard down. Mandy's hand comes up, open palm smashing against his face, hard as she can. It's weak, but enough to recoil Mickey, who never expected it, backwards a step.

"DON'T!" She screams, in the shrillest, most primal, panicked scream Mickey has ever heard his sister yell. He reactively let's go, as he recoils back, watching as his sister stumble backwards, her butt and waist smacking against the front of the sink.

" **DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"** She roars, suddenly with more energy and anger than she had in the last few minutes. Mickey watches, as Mandy begins to shake, in...fear? He's never seen her shake in fear before. Mandy's breath is in quick gasps, like hyperventilation. She leans, one arm trying to steady herself against the counter, as tears fill her eyes, and she shakes. "Fucking...Jesus Christ." Mickey hears Ian's voice say, behind his shoulder. He forgot he was here. 

"Mandy." Ian tries to say, as he takes a step forward. Mandy instinctively screeches, backing away from Ian. Almost pushing herself between the sink counter, and the refrigerator. She's panting. Breath in hitched gasps. Eyes full of fear, as tears fall. Ian takes a step back, eyes wide in horror at this shell of his best friend, now standing terrified, and hyperventilating, in front of him. "What the hell happened to you?" Ian can only say.

Mandy's eyes stay wide, but as Ian backs away, towards the back door, she slowly breathes, calming herself a bit. She still shakes, eyes teary, but she turns, using the space between them to walk into the living room, and head for the door. Mandy pants, as she gets a few steps into the living room.

 _"No, god damn it. This isn't why you came here. You can't leave now!"_ Mandy feels a voice in her head screaming. She uses every bit of her will, to stop herself from fleeing. Mandy stands, in the empty living room of the Gallagher house, forcing herself to turn around, and face them both. She takes a small step. Then another. And another. Until she's back in the kitchen. She's dreaded this moment, for a long time. _"But...they have to know."_ She keeps saying, in her head. Her thoughts are jumbled, but she tries to keep them as calm as she can.

"I..." She starts. "I...tried." She says, softly. Mickey steps forward, eyes wide and shocked. "Tried?" Mandy nods, lip quivering, as she raises a hand, of warning. "Just...don't touch me. Please." She says, feeling her body begin to shake, again, slowly. Ian nods, and takes a small step forward, as Mandy steps back the same distance. "Okay, Mandy." He says. "I'm sorry. No one here will touch you. I promise." Mandy nods, quickly, and hastily. "I...the...wedding." She says, trying to force the words out. Mickey stands, watching this small, frail girl stand, shaking, in his husband's kitchen, as she speaks.

"He...wouldn't let me go." Mandy says. Finally, like a flood, the words come forth. "I begged him...BEGGED. Pleaded. I told him. I told him I'd do anything he wanted. Fuck anyone he told me to. Do whatever...fucked up thing he wanted. If only he'd let me go. I...I begged him." Mickey's face contorts, a confused look landing on it. "Who the fuck?" He says. Ian's eyes shift, thinking, then suddenly the puzzle pieces fall in his mind. "Oh fuck." He says. 

Mandy looks him dead in the eyes, and he into hers. Her hollow, tear filled eyes. "Kenyatta." He whispers. Just the name makes Mandy flinch. Ian's lips purse together, as he feels pain in his chest. Sorrow. "You told me you left him. That you weren't with him anymore. That you were...." He stops, looking at Mickey. "What, Ian?" Mickey says, almost pleading, as he looks between his sister, and his husband. Ian shakes his head. He can't hide this. Not anymore. "When I came to the hotel, and helped you. You told me you left him. That you were...an escort, with a legit company."

Mickey's eyes go wide, looking to his sister. "You were a fucking escort?" He says. Not at all accusingly. Mandy folds her arms, tight across her chest, shaking still, and shakes her head. "No. Not...with a company. With him." She says. Ian and Mickey both stare, as Mandy continues. "We...ran out of money, in Indiana. He brought us back here. Started...started selling me. First to his friends. Then...through a website he set up. He had other girls, that he took on...later. But I was always his favorite." She looks at them both, sadly. "If it's any consolation, the website looked pretty legit. Fooled most people."

She says, the pain radiant, in her eyes. "He didn't give me a choice. It was either fuck his friends, and people he told me too, and give him the money, or..." Mandy stops, letting the words hang in the air. As if they needed to be said.

"He'd kill you?" Mickey couldn't help but finish. Mandy nods, frantically, again. "I got...all of your calls. Texts. Messages. I knew about the wedding. I begged him to let me go. Promised I'd come back. Told him I'd do anything. He said no. I kept asking, anyways. I...wouldn't leave it alone." She says, remorsefully, as she stands there. "He got sick of hearing me, finally." She says, almost at a whisper. "So he said he was going to...do something about my...disrespectful mouth."

Ian is quiet, but he can't help but ask. "What did he do to you?" He says.

Mandy's eyes go wide, and she stands, thinking, then steps forward. She rolls the sleeve of the arm that Mickey tried to grab, up to her elbow, and past, as she steps in front of them both. "He, um...he said I needed to be punished. For disrespecting him." She remarks. "So he tied my arms down, and took his favorite lighter. A gold lighter, with a skull on it, with red jeweled eyes. He bought it at a fucking gas station, Christ's sake." She says, wandering off topic for a moment, then shaking her head, getting herself refocused. "He tied my arms down, and...got the lighter hot, and pressed it against my skin. Sometimes he let the flame just...sit...burning."

Sure enough, As they look, Mandy's left arm is a trail of burn scars. Some fresher than others. Along with the burns, Mandy's arm had a few shallow cuts on them, too. She drags her fingers across the more well healed cuts, slowly and softly.

"He used to take a knife. Drag it across my skin. It was his idea of a game. If I screamed, or made any noise, or tried to get away...he'd beat the shit out of me. I learned to keep quiet, and still. I learned to...survive, right? I had to...survive." She says, sadly. Mickey can't take his eyes off her arm. It's like watching a ten car freeway crash. Only the person pulling their burnt carcass from the crashed car is now his sister.

Mandy's voice breaks into his thoughts, like a knife through paper, as her thin, uncovered arm reaches up. her slender fingers comb through her dirty, matted blonde hair. "He...um, started injecting heroin, into me. He...started making me do it. Another way of control, I guess. Got me hooked. I always...I always came back. He knew I'd come back. He knew I'd come back." Mandy says, seemingly telling herself this, over and over, as her eyes drift a bit. Ian can feel tears falling down his cheek. "How...how did you...get away?" He asked, choking back his sorrow.

Mandy's eyes drifted, like something dead, but not quite, until she was staring directly at him. Ian felt a sense of cold terror creep into his spine. "He started dealing. For side cash. "Expanding," he liked to call it. He had a couple of bricks of H." Mandy's face slowly turns into a smile, as her eyes drift away from Ian, almost as if she's pulling up a mental image in her head. "I snuck it into his trunk. He didn't know. We stopped somewhere. I called the cops, from a pay phone, while he was in on business. Walked off, while he was inside. They got him, a few blocks away. He tried running. The idiot." Mandy's eyes go distant again, for a moment. "He knows it was me, I think. It doesn't matter, now." Her head shakes, as she continues. "He had some cash, stashed away. Five grand or so. I took that, too." Her eyes drift a bit. "Most of it's gone, now."   
  
Mandy giggles a bit. It almost sounds inhuman. "Two bricks of H. Possession with Intent to sell. He'll be gone between six to sixty or so years." Ian hears Mandy mumble to herself. "Maybe he'll die in there. That would be...nice." She says, weakly.

She turns back, looking at them both. "I know...don't snitch, Mickey. But...I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry...I didn't have a choice." She says, almost repeating this to herself. "I wanted to go. The wedding. I wanted to, so much. He wouldn't let me."

Mickey's eyes are wide, still staring at Mandy's bruised, burnt and cut up arm. His eyes drift up, to the crook of her elbow, where he sees the large bruise, and the track marks. He shakes his head, finally breaking out of the trance. "Fuck." He says, as he suddenly turns, pushing past his husband, heading out the back door. Ian turns, watching him go, but reaches to stop him, his hand falling short of Mickey's sleeve. "Mickey! Mick?" He says, calling, as Mickey steps outside, slamming the door, and continuing to walk. Mandy flinches at the sound of the door slamming.

She looks up at Ian. "I didn't have a choice..." She says. Ian nods, as he watches a small tear fall down Mandy's cheek. "I'm...sorry, Ian." She says. Ian shakes his head. "No, Mandy. I'm so fucking sorry." He says, stepping forward. "I should have known something was wrong." Mandy seems to snap out of her trance, now, as she stares at Ian, her face turning a bit angry. "I don't need your fucking pity, Ian. I'm fine, now. It's...it's not a big deal. He's gone. For real this time." Ian nods, shocked and shaken to his core, but unable to do anything else.

"Listen. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay where you're at. At the old Milkovich house, where you lived before. Just...we have a spare room. Why don't you stay here, Mandy? " Ian says. It's all he can do, is offer this. It's not much, but maybe, keeping her close. Maybe he can help her, somehow? He's not entirely sure. "Please?"

Mandy stops, rolling her sleeve down again, until both hands go into the sleeves. She stands there, silent a moment, in thought, chewing on one of the sleeves. Finally, she nods. "I don't need your charity." Ian watches, sadness in his eyes. "But..." Mandy continues, "I don't...I don't like being home. Too many bad fucking memories. So...okay." Ian nods, finally letting his breath that he was holding, out. "Just, go grab a shower. I'll bring you some of Debbie's clothes, and I'll drive over while you shower and get some of your shit, okay?" Mandy nods, silently, as she walks towards the staircase of the kitchen, slowly.

She stops, turning to Ian. "Ian. Thank you." She says, softly. Ian nods, and takes a small step forward. "Can I?" he says, not wanting to make any sudden moves, as he slowly reaches to her. Mandy seems to understand what he's saying, and nods, as Ian steps up, taking her face into the palm of his right hand. He can't help but kiss her forehead, voice shaky. "Stay as long as you need, here, Mandy." He says. He feels Mandy nod, as her arms softly reach down, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, and pulling him close, as she hugs him close. "I really missed you." He hears her choke out, tearfully, her voice muffled by his thick coat. He forgot to take it off, since they walked into the kitchen and saw her, he realizes. 

Ian's eyes shut tight, as he pulls his best friend close, his voice choking out.  
  
"I missed you too, Mandy." 

He can't stop the tears, falling down his cheeks.

* * *

**You will never know, it's the price I pay**   
**Look into my eyes, we are not the same**   
**Yeah, this is where you fall apart**   
**Yeah, this is where you break...**

**\- I Prevail**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this chapter was important. Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> 4,381 words  
> 24,498 characters.
> 
> See you on the next one. Happy Halloween!
> 
> \- S.W.


	5. Husk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey comes home, and deals with the fallout of his sister's truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! It's ShamelessWriter here! I am officially moved into my new house. Internet is all working and such, so here's another chapter! I missed you all! <3 <3 Enjoy!

* * *

**January 20th: 2021**

Ian Gallagher sits, nursing his cup of coffee in the early morning light, peeking through the curtains of the kitchen. He glances over to the door, and waits. His husband hasn't been home all night. Mickey took off, after their confrontation with his sister, Mandy. He hasn't returned since, and now Ian is worried. He spent most of the night with Mandy, even though a lot of it was quiet. He just laid on the bed of the room him and his husband shared, and held Mandy, as she went through a range of emotion. From crying, to anger, to finally, after an hour or so, just calmly talking to Ian, until she finally fell asleep. Through all of it, Ian noticed, Mandy seemed to be getting...better? No. Maybe not better, per say. But by the time her range of emotions had run their course, and she had calmed down, they had finally spent some time reminiscing about the past, and Ian had seen a glimpse of his best friend, again.

Ian takes a slow drink of his coffee, reveling in the bitterness that hits his tongue. He hears the front door of the living room open, and slight cursing follow through, as he watches Mickey, his husband, step in. Ian feels the sigh of relief escape him, as he stands up, leaving his coffee on the table, and heads to the living room. "Hey." He says, as he watches Mickey regard him. Mickey says nothing, for a moment. The silence between them is thick. Finally, Mickey speaks. "Mandy still here?" He says, quietly. Ian nods. "Yeah, she's asleep, in our room." He pauses, then moves closer to Mickey. "You okay?" 

Mickey nods, sniffing and rubbing his nose. "Yeah." A moment pause. Then..."No. Fuck. I dunno." He says. "Were you out all night?" Ian asks. Mickey turns, staring. "What are you, my fucking mother?" He sees the pain in his husband's eyes, at that remark, then sighs. "I'm sorry, Ian. Yeah. I was." Ian nods. Mickey continues. "I just...walked. It was freezing, but I couldn't help but walk." Ian replies, softly. "It's okay." He says. Mickey shakes his head. "It's just..." He pauses, turning away from his husband. "Nothing, fuck it." Ian steps forward, hands on his Mickey's shoulders, gently. "Tell me." He says, in that comforting voice that Mickey fell in love with. He can't help but turn, pressing his forehead against Ian's, as the words spill out. 

"She's my fucking sister, man. I've always..." He says, shakily. "I've always had her fucking back. Protected her from assholes, you know? But this?" His voice drops to a whisper. "I couldn't protect her, Ian. No. Not fucking couldn't. I chose fucking NOT to. I let her run off with that piece of shit Kenyatta, and now...look at her, man." Mickey remarks, pulling away from his lover's arms, and leaning against the back of the couch. "She might as well be dead. Hell, maybe she'd be better off. Instead of being that...fucking husk that's sleeping upstairs." Mickey sighs, shaking his head, as he reaches into his pocket, and grabs a cigarette. Ian doesn't think, grabbing a nearby ashtray and handing it to Mickey, as he lights up.

"Mickey." Ian says, softly. "Mandy made that choice, not you. And not anyone else. There was NOTHING that could have been done. What happened to her wasn't her fault, of course. But...she left, with Kenyatta, and Jesus Christ himself wasn't going to stop her, that morning." Ian moves closer, through the haze of cigarette smoke, wafting in the air, and his palms find both sides of his husband's face. "It wasn't your fault, Mick. It wasn't." Ian says, more firmly, now. "The only thing we can do, from here, is just...be there, for Mandy. Show her that she has family, and people who love her, and support her."  
  
Mickey shakes his head. "And when she uses again? Cause she's an addict, Ian. We know it's coming." Ian shrugs. "We deal with that as it comes, babe. We keep an eye on her, keep her away from the shit, and just...support her, you know?" Ian sighs. "It's going to be one of the hardest fucking things we've done, but we will help her get through it." Mickey just shakes his head, a small chuckle emerging from his throat. Ian stares. "What?" He asks. Mickey looks up, small smile on his face. "Look at you, all Mary Poppins, and shit." Ian chuckles in response.

Mickey reaches up, pulling Ian's tall frame down, to kiss him. "Thank you, Ian." He says. Ian is surprised. It's extremely rare to hear Mickey Milkovich thank someone, and it not be a sarcastic one. Almost like winning the lottery. Ian just smiles, and kisses his husband back. "I love you." He says. Mickey leans in closer. "I love you too, Mary Poppins." He remarks. Finally, after a few moments of kissing, Mickey pulls away, looking upstairs. "How long has she been asleep?" 

Ian's eyes trail in the direction Mickey is looking, as he remarks. "Most of the night, honestly. She crashed pretty hard, after everything." He says. Mickey nods, as he pulls away from Ian. "I need to fucking go talk to her." He says, firmly. Ian nods. "Want company?" He says. Mickey just shakes his head. A negative, to his husband. "Nah. I need to do this one alone. And you got work, anyways. So get your ass going, Gallagher, before you're late." Mickey remarks, a bit of a smile on his face. Ian smiles back, as he heads to the back and grabs his coat. He watches Mickey get halfway up the stairs, then speaks. "Mick." he says, watching his husband stop.

Mickey regards Ian, as Ian speaks. "It's going to be okay. SHE'S going to get through this, you know?" Mickey nods, cigarette still burning. "Yeah. I fucking hope so." He says, before bounding up the stairs, as Ian leaves.

* * *

**A Few Moments Later:**

Mickey sits, on the end of the bed he and his husband share, watching his sister sleep. Mandy is wrapped in blankets, pulled close to her thin frame. He sighs, as he turns, slowly, knees and feet hanging off the edge of the bed, soles of his feet flat against the floor. He rubs his palms together, deep in thought, as he sits, in the quiet. Suddenly, the quiet is interrupted, as he feels the bed shift, and hears Mandy's voice behind him, softly. "You know," She says, "You sitting there, and not saying anything, is really fucking creepy, Mick." Mickey can't help but chuckle, as he shifts, to look at his sister. "Yeah. Guess so." He says, softly, to her.

Mandy sits up, shifting blankets off of her, her shirt falling a bit loose off her right shoulder. They're both quiet, for a moment. Until Mickey speaks. "You okay?" Mickey says. He watches Mandy sit up, pulling her knees to her chest, as she nods. "Yeah. I'm fine, Mick. Really." She says, though Mickey doesn't really buy it. He watches as Mandy sits a moment, in the quiet, again, until she finally untucks her knees, and slowly goes and sits beside her brother. Mickey sits, next to her, and finally, after a moment, softly speaks. "I'm sorry." He says, barely above a whisper. Mandy's eyes go wide, as she regards her brother, as he looks her directly in the face. "I should have been there." He says. Mandy shakes her head, but doesn't speak.

They sit, together, in the silence of the room. The only noise they can hear is the sound of cars driving by, outside, in the winter cold, and snow. Mandy suddenly turns, to her brother, and wraps her arms around him, hugging him. "I really missed you, Mick." She says, softly. Mickey pulls her close, and returns the embrace, his eyes watering. Apart from Ian, Mandy is really the only one that he ever let see him be emotional. They'd been through a lot. From the things that their father did to them, to growing up with Ian, and his Bi-Polar, and the Gallaghers. But they always stuck together. Always. And Mickey feels a pain in his chest, as Mandy sits, hugging him, that is almost unbearable. Regardless of what Ian told him, and regardless of it being right, or not, Mickey can't help but feel responsible for everything that happened to Mandy.

Mickey pulls his sister tighter, in the hug, feeling Mandy tremble a bit. It's obvious to him that her emotions right now are just as raw as his are. It only takes a few seconds, but Mandy finally pulls away. She stares down, seemingly focused on a spot on the blankets, as she speaks. "I'm so sorry, Mickey." She says, her voice a whisper. Mickey shakes his head. "It's fine, Mands." He says. "I know it wasn't your fault. And I forgive you." 

Those words cause Mandy to look up, as her eyes water, and the tears fall. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you, and kick that motherfucker's ass, when he first put his hands on you." Mickey turns away a bit, his eyes peeling away from his sister. "Should have clocked him with that fucking bottle when you two got into it, and he put that fucking hole in the wall." Mandy doesn't say anything, just sitting next to her brother. Mickey looks up to her. "I know it wasn't your fault you missed the wedding. It's okay."  
  
Mandy scratches her neck lightly, trying to force a smile. "How was it?" She asks,even though she knows the answer may be upsetting. Mickey chuckles. "It was fucking amazing. I mean, it was fucked, at first. The old man was fucking pissed. Pulled a gun on me before the wedding. Burnt down the fucking venue." Mandy's eyes went wide. "Holy shit. I knew he was a homophobic piece of shit, but I didn't think he'd go THAT far." Mickey shrugs. "It didn't matter. We found some cheap Polish bar. Wasn't exactly 'Gay-friendly' and all, but Debbie helped us pull some switch-a-roo shit, and me and Ian were able to get married." 

Mickey starts laughing. "Turns out, the guy who USED to own the place, was in the closet, and hated himself so fucking much that he was just a bigot. He died, and his old lady could not have given a shit about me and Ian getting married." Mandy starts laughing, and it quickly turns to both of them full blown having laughing fits on the bed. Mickey is hunched over laughing, as Mandy can't stop giggling. "And...dad ended up shooting at the honeymoon suite that me and Ian were in, and got fucking arrested for it!" Mickey laughed even harder at this, feeling like he was going to throw up from the pain in his stomach. "Oh, fuck. Jesus, it was...insane, Mands. but...fucking amazing." He says, the laughter finally dying down.

Mandy leans back a bit, against the wall of the bedframe. "Sounds fucking like it, Mick. God, I'm so sad I missed it. 'Fucking sucks." She says, the laughter all but dead, now. Mickey watches her, his eyes kind of sad. "Yeah, we definitely missed you. But hey, Fiona wasn't there either, so..." He says, letting the words hang in the air. Mandy sits up again. "Well, I'm here. And I swear, I'm not missing the rest of anything that happens. I Promise." She says, holding her hand up in a swearing motion. "I'm here."

Mickey sits, staring for a moment, then finally nods, and a slight smile appears on his face. "I know. But..." He says. Mandy stops. "But...what?" She says. Mickey turns and looks at her, all sense of comedy gone. "You got to kick this shit." He says. Mandy sighs. "Mickey..." She begins, but he cuts her off. "No, Mands. I fucking mean it. You got to get off this shit. No more fucking drugs. If you want to stay here, you got to kick the H." Mandy's tongue parts her lips, nervously. "I don't know if I can, Mick." She says, softly.

Even now, she feels that itch, creeping it's way into her brain. Her hands are getting shakier, as much as she has been able to hide it. She's feeling that need, for sure. "I'm not as strong as you are."

Mickey is almost begging, now. "Yes, you are, Mandy. You have to. We fucking need you around, okay? I don't want to come home one day and find you dead because of that shit." Mickey slides closer to his sister, staring into her eyes. "I NEED you to kick this shit, Mandy. Please, for fuck's sake." Mandy's eyes are wide, in shock. She's never seen Mickey beg anyone, for anything, before. He's always, usually, the tough guy. The one who doesn't give a shit about anything. So this sudden behavior is definitely a shock, to her. She nods. "I'll...I'll try, Mick. I promise. I'll try." 

Mickey shakes his head. "No. No fucking trying. You need to get off the shit." He says, even more forceful. "Maybe Lip can get you into some meetings, or some shit. I dunno. But you need to kick the shit, and I mean now. If..." Mickey hesitates, but then continues. "If you want me and Ian in your life, you need to stop using."

Mandy sits, silent for a moment, then nods. "Okay, Mick. I'll quit. I promise." Mickey stares. "You swear?" he says. He's seen enough junkies to know that this may be false hope. But he can't help it. This is his sister. Mandy nods, seemingly determined. "Yeah. I swear." She says.

Mickey let's out the breath he was holding. "Okay." He says. 

But he can't keep that fear in his gut from trying to creep into the rest of him.

* * *

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**  
**Consuming (confusing what is real)**  
**This lack of self control I fear is never ending**  
**Controlling (confusing what is real...)**

**Crawling - Linking Park**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, but I don't have much time today, and I wanted to explore the relationship between Mickey and Mandy since her return, and Mickey's feelings on things. Hope I did the character justice! As always, feel free to say hello, and comment! See you all on the next chapter!
> 
> 2,313 words  
> 12,761 characters.
> 
> See you on the next one! <3 <3


	6. This Old Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and Debbie talk, Lip finally moves, Mandy makes peace, and is confronted by her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I felt like writing today, so here ya go! A new chapter! Enjoy! This will probably be a long chapter. Felt like putting a banger out. Thanks for all the comments and such so far! <3 you all and missed you all!
> 
> P.S. I have a new Instagram, where I post updates when every chapter goes up. Follow it for future updates!
> 
> www.instagram.com/shamelesswriter

* * *

**February 1st, 2021:**

Her eyes flutter open, in the dark. Groggily, she sits up, looking around the empty room. She looks around, half confused. Then finally, she realizes where she is. The Gallagher house. Mandy Milkovich sighs, as she stretches, and yawns, the thick blanket half on her, one leg peeking out from beneath it. Her face grimaces, that tired grimace whenever she awakens, without enough sleep. Her slender fingers scratch her hair, a phantom itch on her head. She yawns again, throwing the covers off, and standing up from the bed. Her thin shirt raises above her bare stomach, her dark red underwear hanging tightly to her hips.

She's gained a small semblance of weight, finally. Ever since her and Mickey, her brother, spoke, she's tried her best to kick the drugs that once ruled her life. She succeeded, mostly. She's slipped a time or two, unfortunately, but she hasn't used as much as she was, before she showed back up at the Gallagher house. Mickey's words put some sort of determination in her soul, of sorts. She hasn't kicked the habit completely. Only a few times in the past almost two weeks, has the need for the H been so strong that she couldn't stop from using.

 _"It's an improvement, though."_ She thinks, to herself. _"I just need time. That's all."_ But even now, that itch creeps it's way into her brain. Like a parasite, hanging on for dear life, to it's host. Mandy shakes her head. _"Not fucking tonight."_ She thinks, to herself. She's not sure if her determination is THAT strong, at the present. She sighs, once more, as she softly opens the door to the bedroom, her bare feet stepping out into the hallway. She walks, softly, careful not to wake anyone. Between Ian, and Mickey both, she's starting to feel like she has two full time babysitters. She loves them both, of course, for trying to keep her on the right path. It's just...

 _"They can be pretty fucking anal about it."_ A voice in her mind, tells her. Mandy scales down the stairs, as quiet as she can be. She needs a drink. Water, maybe? Or beer, if Frank hasn't hawked the rest of what was in the fridge. A little alcohol might help her relax, and get some more sleep. Mandy clears the bottom step to the kitchen, then stops, dead in her tracks. Sitting at the table is her ex, Lip Gallagher. Cigarette in hand, he looks up at the sudden intrusion. His eyes go wide, and the look on his face speaks clearly. _"Fucking great."_ Mandy thinks. _"Could have been ANYONE else but him."_

Mandy gives a small, tolerating smile, as she passes by. Into the kitchen, she grabs a cup from the cupboard, and pours herself some water. The glass half full, she turns the faucet off, turning to head back up the stairs. Mandy gets to the bottom step, then stops. She sighs. She's wanted to talk to Lip, about everything, for a bit of time, now. For some reason, Mandy feels as if she needs to make peace with him. So...she turns, regarding Lip.

"I...um...I hear you're about moved out, huh?" She says, softly. Lip looks up, from his ashtray, and nods. "Yeah. Rest of the boxes I'll probably get moved in the morning." Mandy smiles a bit, slowly moving to the table, and pulling out a chair, sitting down. "It must be nice, not having to worry about the noise, and people waking you up. The chaos, and all." Lip nods, putting out his cigarette. "Yeah. it's going to be...fucking weird, for sure. But it'll be nice, I think. Help keep my head straight." Mandy nods, sitting in the dark of the kitchen. A long, awkward silence permeates between them, thick in the air.

"I'm sorry." Lip finally says. Mandy looks up, eyes wide, in shock. "About the way things were left." Mandy shakes her head. "Nah, it's fine. I was a real bitch, you know? I didn't know you and your girlfriend had broken up, and..." Lip suddenly shakes his head, stopping Mandy's words. "No...I mean...years ago." He says, voice even softer. Mandy can't help but look away, as an old, lingering, painful feeling hits her. Her tongue flicks out, licking her lips nervously. "Um..." She tries to spit out words. Anything, at this point, but is struck silent. Lip leans forward, elbows against the hardwood table, breaking the silence between them, finally. 

"I...uh...I wish I had done something more. That night. Said something else. Asked you not to go. Fuck, I don't know." He sighs, dreading this moment. "I couldn't say it, Mandy. Not because of you, or anything. I just...I didn't even love myself, at all, you know? I was drinking, constantly. Blaming everyone else for my fuckups. I just...didn't have to the mindset, to say it back." Mandy's lips frown, slightly, as she feels tears well up in her eyes. This old pain. She shakes her head, as her arms cross against her chest. A defensive mechanism, Lip can tell. 

She sighs. "It's...it's alright, Lip." She finally says, voice low. "I don't blame you, anymore. We both made mistakes, you know? I mean, fuck...I ruined all of it by hitting Karen Jackson with my fucking car." She shakes her head, harder this time. Fucking Karen Jackson. "It was the dumbest thing I think I've ever done. I mean, the bitch deserved it, let's be honest. But..." Mandy's eyes are wide, tears glistening. "I should have came to you. Told you what she said. I fucked it all up, you know?" She sighs, reaching for Lip's smokes, as he nods permission. She lights it, quickly, letting the smoke burn into her lungs.

"We were both stupid fucking kids, Lip." She says, locking eyes with him. "But I did love you. In my own way. You were one of the nicest guys I had ever met, better than anyone I had met before. But...we were just...I don't fucking know. Too toxic, to work? I guess?' She says, inquiring. Lip nods. "Yeah, that's about right." Mandy nods. "I'm different, now. So are you. And while I don't really 'LOVE' you, Lip. I DO care about you. And I'm glad...for you. That things are better. That you found your way, you know? And...I'm here, if you ever need someone to talk to, okay?" Lip nods. "Thank you." He finally chokes out. "And..." Mandy says, "I'm pretty fucking sure you're going to be an amazing Dad, and all. Kudos, to that, by the way. I didn't get a chance to say it yet, you know?"

Lip smiles, as he slowly stands up. Mandy, as well. "Thank you." He says. "It's a pain in the ass, but every day that boy makes me happy, you know? His little laughs, his smile, everything. I never thought I COULD love something, so much. But I do, and it's him." Mandy smiles, nodding. "I'm happy for you, Lip." She says, softly, as she reaches out. Lip smiles, moving forward, as Mandy's arms wrap around him, and her hands find his back, and the back of his neck. The hug lingers, for a moment, as a wave of relief slams into Mandy, and she feels that itch recede, for the moment. 

"Listen." Lip says, pulling away from the hug. "I'm out of here, tomorrow. Just, stay in my old room, you know? Make it yours, okay? I've been sleeping at the house, anyways. Hell, even bought a new bed and everything. Just...take the room." He insists. "You should be with family. Your brother, and Ian, you know? It's the best thing for you, right now." Mandy considers this, silently, for a moment, then nods. "Ok. Thank you, Lip." She says, smiling, as they hug again, and that relief hits Mandy, once more.  
  


* * *

**Hours Later, Middle of the Night:**

The door to Debbie's bedroom softly swings open, causing Debbie to wake up. She rubs her tired eyes, looking immediately to Franny's bed, thinking maybe she woke up in the night again, or God forbid, was sleepwalking again. Debbie breathes a sigh of relief, as she see Franny, tucked under her blankets tight, fast asleep. She sighs, as she turns, and looks at the door. She sees none other than Sandy Milkovich, standing in the doorway, silently. Her arms are crossed in front of her, almost protectively. "Hey." She whispers, softly. "Hey." Debbie whispers back, nodding her head towards Franny. Sandy nods, slowly walking forward, until her knees touch the end of the bed.

Debbie sits up, with a sigh, staring at her lover. Former lover? She's not sure, at this point. Sandy quietly sits, on the bed, next to Debbie. "I'm sorry." She says. Debbie considers what to do, now. One the one hand, she COULD just throw her out. God knows Sandy probably deserves it, for acting like an ass, before. But everything in Debbie tells her that's not the right way, and she finally, slowly, sits up to her knees, and positions herself behind Sandy, wrapping her arms around her. "I get it." She says. "I know why you wanted to be so hardcore about helping Mandy." 

Sandy sighs, almost releasing a held breath, as her slender hands find Debbie's, and she holds them tight against her. "I did it with Ian. I was pretty out there with helping him, when he was first diagnosed. Went out of my way to cover for him, a couple of times. Ran myself ragged worrying about him, even though I had school and life and everything else happening. So...I get it, Sandy. I do." Sandy turns, in Debbie's arms, staring into her eyes. "I know. I just...lost my shit, when it came to Mandy. I just want to help her, you know?" 

Debbie nods. "I do. And I forgive you, for being an ass, and all." Sandy smirks a bit. "Really?" Debbie nods. "Yeah...truth is. I..." Debbie pauses, shocked at what she is about to say. Sandy turns, fully facing Debbie, as she sits next to her on the bed. "You...what, Debs?" Debbie sighs, leaning close, foreheads touching with Sandy's. "I think...I might love you, Cassandra Milkovich." Debbie giggles at Sandy's audible groan. But then finally, Sandy's fingers softly find Debbie's chin, lifting her head up, so they are staring each other in the eyes. "I think...I might love you too, Deborah Gallagher."

A small groan escapes Debbie, causing Sandy to laugh softly. She leans forward, her lips finding Debbie's, as Debbie pulls her in, kissing her. They pull away a moment, Debbie's audible breath quickening, as Sandy reaches forward, suddenly kissing Debbie hard now, and begins lifting up her shirt. "C'mere, you." She says, voice low and playful.

Debbie giggles, as she lays back, pulling Sandy close. Mouths smash together, as Debbie reaches down, loosening her pajama pants, and helping Sandy out of her shirt.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Lip Gallagher stands, in the living room of his new home. The walls are freshly painted, the carpet freshly lain, broken holes repaired, and the smell that once resided in this place has all but been cast away with the power of Lemon Pledge and bleach. It looks like an actual house, now. A nice one, even. Lip smirks, looking around, but then groans, as he turns and sees the piles of unopened boxes in the corner of the living room. He's packed everything up, now all that's left is the UNPACKING. 

Lip stands there, as his thoughts drift to his past. With Karen. With Mandy. Helene. Amanda. Sierra. And finally, Tami. With his family. College. Alcoholism. Rehab. Rock bottom, to here, and now. He feels a sense of determination. "This place is a sign." He says, to no one in particular. "Mandy was right. I'm different, now." Lip knows now, that his only priority should be his son, and himself. He nods, determination welling in his heart.

Lip Gallagher smiles, putting some music on his phone, as he gets to work, grabbing a box from the pile, opening it, and figuring out what goes where, in his new home.

* * *

**February 3rd, 2021:**

Mandy Milkovich strides downstairs, into the kitchen, hair wet from her recent shower. Tight, blue jeans hug her legs and waist, a shirt two sizes too big hanging off of her, baring one shoulder, as she pours herself some coffee. She smiles, as she hears her best friend Ian's voice call out to her. "Hey you," he says. Mandy turns and smiles, taking a sip of the dark black coffee. "Hey! Morning." She says, back. Ian walks into the kitchen, from the living room, leaning against the refrigerator. "Nice to see you up and moving, this early in the morning. Usually you're snoring until noon, anymore." 

Mandy grins, playfully, as she reaches forward and lightly smack Ian in the gut. "Hey, now. I can't help it that the bed is so damn comfortable." Ian's eyes roll, playfully, as he responds. "Riiigghhtt. So...what's on the agenda today, Ms. Milkovich?" Mandy shrugs. "Not sure. Need to get off my ass and find a job, for sure. Probably go put some apps in, today." Mandy giggles a bit. "Hey, you think that old club you danced at would hire me?" Ian scoffs. "The Fairy Tale? Um...probably not. You're a little too...female, for their liking, since it's a gay club in Boys Town, and all." Mandy laughs, as she takes another sip.

Ian can't help but smile. It seems like his best friend is really coming back. Mandy is finally back. _"Maybe she's finally shed some of those demons off of her back."_ Ian thinks, as he sips his own coffee. Mandy steps past him, into the living room, reaching for her coat and shoes, as she sets her coffee down on a nearby table. She quickly puts her shoes on, and holds her coat folded over one arm, as she picks her coffee back up. Mandy beams a bit. Almost her old self, it seems. "Well, I could always go get my job back at the Waffle Cottage, if need be." Her eyes roll, and an annoyed sigh escapes her. "Nothing like getting your ass grabbed by half dirty truckers in the middle of dropping a plate of shitty pancakes, for little to no tip."

Ian grimaces. "Yikes." he says, as Mandy laughs, her free hand combing through her blonde hair. Ian shakes his head, turning as the backdoor opens, and they both hear a voice. "Hey, Ian. Where you at? Want to go running this morn...." Ian regards his cousin, Vic, as he steps into the living room. But then, his eyes go wide as he regards Vic's expression. He's ashen white. "What..." He tries to say, turning to Mandy. He's shocked, for a moment, to see that very same ashen expression, on her face, as well, as Mandy stares right past him. Directly at Vic.

"Abbie?" He hears Vic say, and Ian quickly spins around, staring at Vic, then back to Mandy. Mandy's head shakes. "No fucking way." She says, her voice barely above a whisper, full of fear. The coffee cup in her hand drops, shattering, leaving a dark colored stain on the floor. "It's...you." She says. Mandy quickly looks at Ian, eyes wide, terror and panic overtaking her, as her body begins to tremble.

Vic steps forward. "Abbie." He says. Mandy takes a step back, causing Vic to stop. "S...stay back." She says, voice stuttering. Ian takes this chance to step between them. "Vic...what the fuck..." Ian has no time to get any more words out, as Mandy turns, bolting quickly for the door. A lightning bolt of fear and terror. She throws the door open, leaving it wide, as she runs outside for her Jeep, fumbling for her keys, out of her coat pocket.

Vic takes off as well, chasing after her. He slams into Ian, hard, tripping over his feet, and falling. Vic lands, unceremoniously, onto the carpet, right next to the dark stain where Mandy's coffee cup fell. Ian balances, against the couch, as he yells. "What the fuck, Vic?" Vic ignores him, on his feet in seconds, as he takes off through the open living room door. He stops on the porch, the bitter cold hitting his face, as he sees Mandy jump into her white Jeep. Mandy's eyes are wide, as she watches Vic leap off the porch, heading in her direction. "No...please." She says, as she slams the vehicle key into the ignition, turning the car over.

Mandy slams the locks shut, as Vic reaches the Jeep. She shakes her head quickly, back and forth. "No...no." She says, gunning the accelerator. Vic screams, as he chases next to the Jeep. "Abbie, please! Wait! I just want to talk! ABBIE!" He yells. But Mandy doesn't slow down, and eventually leaves Vic standing, about fifteen steps from where the Jeep was, watching her drive away.

"Abbie." He says, barely above a whisper. He turns, to the open doorway, seeing Ian standing there. Vic walks towards him, a man with a purpose. "Ian. That was her!" That was fucking her! What the fuck was she doing here?" he says.

Ian is still shell shocked. "Who, Mandy?" He slips out. Vic stops dead. "Mandy? Her name...is Mandy?" He says. Ian feels his subconscious kick itself. He may have already said too much.

Vic shakes his head, clearing cobwebs. "Mickey's...sister? The one Debbie and you told me about? THAT'S Abbie?" He says. Ian can only nod, mouth wide open in shock. Vic steps off the porch, onto the grass. His hands finds the back of his head, clutching his hair. A range of emotions fly through him. Sadness, anger, elation, happiness, hope. 

Vic shakes his head, staring at Ian. "I...I fucking got to go. I got to find her." He says, quickly heading around the house, towards his car that he had parked in the alley. He doesn't even hear Ian's voice. "Vic! Wait!" Ian says, as he bounds off the steps, only following Vic a few steps past the gate. Shock, for some reason, stops him from grabbing Vic and telling him no. It takes seconds, before Vic is in his car, and gunning it down the alley.

Ian turns, staring at the street in front of the house, where Mandy's Jeep was...until he finally shakes his head, as the shock wears off. 

"Holy fucking shit." He says, to himself. "I fucking knew it."

* * *

**You always try to hide the pain  
You always know just what to say  
I always look the other way  
I'm blind, I'm blind...**

**\- The Weeknd**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! See you next week!
> 
> 3,081 words,  
> 17,172 characters


	7. Lilacs, Strawberries, and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets a surprise phone call. Mandy summons her courage, and confronts Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Time for another chapter! I've decided that my chapters will probably be written on Saturdays, if I can help it. Sundays are now reserved for my girlfriend, and her days off lol. So you get Chapters a day early! Yay! Thanks for reading so far, everyone! <3
> 
> This one may be a long chapter. I feel like writing a lot tonight lol. SORRY!

* * *

**February 6th, 2021:**

Mickey Milkovich rolls over in the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks over to his left, looking for his husband, Ian Gallagher. His arm reaches, of it's own will. But he finds nothing. Just empty blankets, and cold pillows. He sighs. "Shit." He remarks, under his breath, as he sits up, the blankets falling off of him slowly. Mickey rubs his eyes, again. A tired feeling washes over him. He stretches, feeling his shoulders and back pop. It's a good feeling. Mickey has been...tense, for the past few weeks. Ever since Mandy returned, and they found out the truth about what happened to her. Mickey reaches over, and checks his phone. He sees a text from Ian.   
  
_"Hey babe. Got called in to work a shift. Had a couple of people out sick. I was going to wake you, but you're always grumpy when you get suddenly woken up. Plus you were way too cute, the way you were sleeping. I'll bring home lunch, in a bit. Love you."_

Mickey grumbles. This has been happening a lot, lately. Some joker calls in, or quits, and Ian has to pick up the slack. Mickey doesn't mind the extra money, of course. But not waking up next to his husband? That, he doesn't ever like. Mickey puts his phone down, on the night stand next to the bed, as he reaches for a pack of smokes. He shakes the pack. Only a few left. Mickey shakes his head, thinking to himself. _"Need to go get more."_ That voice in his mind tells him. He lights the cig, letting the air burn into his lungs, deeply. He stretches again, the light of the cigarette illuminating a tiny bit, towards the ceiling.

Mickey frowns, as he hears his phone buzz. "Who the fuck is calling this early in the morning?" He grumbles, to himself. He looks at the phone. Unknown number. Mickey shakes his head, hitting the "Reject" button on his phone. "Not today, bill collectors." Mickey stands up, grabbing some nearby clothes, and a towel, and heads into the bathroom.

* * *

**About a half hour later:**

Mickey walks out of the bathroom, drying himself off, freshly dressed. "Fucking Gallaghers better have left me some damn coffee." He grumbles, to himself. He walks into the bedroom he and Ian share, and grabs his phone, checking it. He sees a message, left on his voicemail. Mickey shakes his head. "Fuck, they're persistent." But...for some reason, he decides to humor whoever called. Mickey's thumb swiftly slides across the phone, opening his voicemail, and turning it to speaker, as he plays the message. A moment passes, until a voice speaks.

_"Hey! What up, little cousin! It's Jenna! I got this number from Sandy. Well...actually, she gave it to Dad, and I sort of swiped it off the paper he wrote it on while he was passed out. Call me back, Mick! I haven't heard from you guys in...forever, for fuck sake! You can call me at the old number! Ciao'! "_

The message ends, and Mickey's confusion is plastered on his face. Jenna? Milkovich? Sandy's sister? His cousin? Mickey dials the phone, pressing it to his ear, and waits. One ring. Two. Three. Then finally...

"Hey, asshat. I see you got my message." A softer, female voice says, through Mickey's phone, as he sighs, replying. "Hey, yeah. Sorry, I was in the shower, and I thought you were a fucking telemarketer, or something." A small laugh, on the end of the phone. "Yeah, well, I've always been told I got the voice for it." The voice says. "How you been, cousin of mine?" She says. Mickey shakes his head, in disbelief. "Shit, it's been a barrel of fucking rainbows here, you know?" Jenna's voice pipes up. "That sounds...like a load of bullshit. What's up, Mick?" Mickey shakes his head, again, in the empty room. He knows he shouldn't say anything, but he can't help it.

"Hey, you haven't heard from Mandy, have you? Talk to her lately?" A moment of pause. Silence. Then, the voice responds. "No, not lately. Thought she was off doing her own thing?" Mickey sighs. "Yeah, that's just it..."

And just like that, Mickey spills the beans. Maybe it was the worry, rooting into his brain. Maybe it was the fact that he and Ian haven't talked about it, for awhile. Maybe it's the fact that Mandy's behavior has been...erratic, to say the least. But he ends up telling his cousin Jenna, everything. From Mandy's return, to her drug use. He does, however, leave out the reason for her return and addiction. THAT little bit of info, Jenna doesn't need, for fucking sure. 

Silence for a moment. Then..."Holy shit, Mick." Mickey nods, palm up to his eyes. _"Fuck. Maybe I said too much."_ He can't help but think. But Mandy and Jenna were really close, before Jenna's dad packed her and her sister Sandy up, and moved them to New York. Fucking hell, those three were inseparable, honestly. Jenna and Mandy always running around, boy crazy, while Sandy went around trying to beat up any jock that even looked at either of them, crossways. They were so close that, honestly, Jenna and Sandy leaving really fucked with Mandy. _"Hell..."_ Mickey thinks, _"Them leaving could be the reason Mandy started throwing herself so hard at any man who looked at her twice."_ Mickey shakes his head. Yeah, that's probably ONE of the many reasons. But God knows, Mandy was just looking for a way out. A way out of the hellhole that is Chicago. The South Side. Their father's easily explosive temper. And a million other reasons to run, screaming, from this fiery turd of a place to live.

"Hey. I just had a thought. You know what?" Jenna's voice says. Mickey can't help but sigh. "What?" 

In a voice, almost with glee, Jenna replies. "I think I'm going to hop a plane, and come visit you guys." Mickey's eyes go wide. Shit. Welp. That settles it. He fucked up. "Jenna, you don't need to, for fucks sake. Everything's will be fine." A 'tsk' noise, in the background of the phone, in Mickey's ear. "Well, I have business down there, anyways. Dad wants me to come find out what the fuck Sandy's deal is, and why she came all the way back to Chicago, and all. And honestly..." Mickey hears a sounds, like a shuffling, into the phone. Jenna's voice speaks, softer this time. "Any chance to get out of this dump, if a fucking five star vacation, in my eyes."

Mickey feels his eyes roll all the way back through his skull. "Great. You three, back together, and tearing up Chicago again. Like an all female version of The Three Musketeers. Awesome." The sarcasm drips off of Mickey's voice. Jenna can sense it, as she laughs. "Yeah, maybe. Who knows? Chicago may never be the same. Anyways, got to go, cousin. I'll be there in a few days. Come pick me up when I get here?" Mickey sighs. "Yeah, sure. Or I'll send someone I know." He can almost hear the glee in Jenna's voice. "Righteous. See you soon!"

The receiver clicks, as Mickey hears Jenna hang up.

"Fucking great." He remarks. This sounds like it will be trouble. And that's all ANYONE needs, right now.

* * *

**February 8th, 2021:**

She lounges, in the airport, bags sitting next to her feet. Jenna Milkovich hangs out, sitting in a random chair, her blue Armani sweater clinging to her skinny, well built frame. Her red hair hangs over her shoulder, tied into a neat ponytail, with a ribbon keeping it together. Almost to the middle of her back. She sighs, blowing a raspberry, as she texts her cousin, Mickey. 

_Hey. Where are, you dick? Thought you were coming to get me? I'm getting impatient, here. Might have to take a flight back, and all. LOL. I'm just kidding. You ain't getting rid of me, yet. Hurry up!_

She sends the message, sighing, as the heel she's wearing taps rapidly against the floor of the airport waiting area. Her eyes shift, seeing some guy staring at her, out of the corner of her eye. She turns, towards him. The man is pudgy, dirty and unwashed looking, and he just continues to stare at her. Jenna's eyes roll, as she looks away. A moment passes. Two. She looks back. He's still staring. Jenna can't help but turn, smiling sweetly at the man. She sees his reaction of shock, as she slowly drags her finger across her neck, in a slicing motion. Her eyes go wider, as to indicate the trouble he's in. 

The man quickly turns away, and finds anything else to look at.

Jenna rolls her eyes, as she hears a voice behind her. "Hey, about time I fucking found you. Jesus, this airport is fucking massive. You told me Gate A-10." Jenna smiles, her back to the voice, but then she turns. It's Mickey Milkovich, her cousin. "I said Gate C-10, cousin. Jeez. Pay attention some time, you know?" She smiles, grabbing one of her bags, as Mickey sighs, and grabs the others. "Fuck, these are heavy, the hell you got in them?" Jenna smirks. "Oh, you know, random stuff. Clothes, makeup, knives, bombs, you know? A girl has to accessorize, and everything."

Mickey scoffs, as he hefts the bags across his shoulder, and they head out, Jenna almost squealing in delight. "Tell me EVERYTHING, cousin! What's been up?"

Mickey's groan is audible.

* * *

**Half an hour later:**

Mickey and Jenna pull up, in Mickey's old, beat up truck. They're now at the front of the Gallagher house, as Mickey's truck idles to a stop, in front of it. Jenna looks over, and sees a man, standing in front of the porch, between the gate and the steps, smoking a cigarette. Jenna's eyes go wide. "Who the fuck is that?" She turns, asking Mickey. Mickey shrugs. "It's Lip, Ian's brother." Jenna's eyes go even wider. "Wait...that's Lip? From school?" She turns, in her seat, eyeballing Lip as she opens the door. "Wow. He looks completely different. He looks...fucking hot." She says, under her breath, as she opens the door.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." Jenna calls out, to Lip. Lip turns, staring a moment. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He says.

Jenna feels her stomach fall, instantly. She quickly shrugs it off, her lips forming into a playful pout. "Don't tell me you forgot little old me?" She says, teasingly. Mickey walks past her, bag in hand. Jenna turns, signaling to Mickey. "Just leave those on the porch, Mick. I got an uber coming." Mickey turns, incredulous. "The fuck? An uber? You didn't just call one at the airport, instead of having me run all over it, looking for you, Jenna?" Mickey says, the exasperation in his voice. Jenna turns, as if she's said this a hundred times already, exasperation now in her voice. "Yes, goofball. I'm going to grab a nearby hotel and stay there, until I figure out what to do next, okay? Christ."

Lip turns, his face now showing recognition, regarding this new girl, in front of him. "Wait...Jenna...Milkovich? Sandy's sister? Mandy and Mickey's cousin?" He says.

Jenna's face beams, all smiles through pearly white teeth. "You remembered!" She says, giddily, as Mickey shakes his head, dropping the bags on the porch, and heading inside the house. "Jeez, and here I thought you developed a brain tumor, or something." Lip shakes his head. "Nah, just...haven't seen you since high school, and well...you and Sandy and Mandy were always hanging around each other, and us Gallaghers never really associated with you all, then." Jenna leans a bit, on one heel, and nods. "That's true. Guess you and Mandy got together AFTER me and Sandy left, huh?" Lip nods, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Yeah, that's about the time when Mandy and I started noticing each other."

Jenna's face turns into a look, for a moment. One could consider it envy, or anger. But as fast as it shows, it's gone. Lip barely even notices it. "So...how you been, Gallagher?" She asks Lip. Lip nods. "Not too bad. moved out of here, got a son. Moved into my own place, recently." Jenna's eyes are wide. Lip Gallagher, had a kid? _"Well, actually, it's not THAT surprising."_ Jenna thinks to herself. _"The guy is a grade A stud. Always has been, honestly. Hell, he looks fucking good, right now, for shit's sake."_ Jenna leans forward, against the gate, and smiles. "So...how is it, being a Daddy?" Lip can't help but smile. "Difficult, but pretty fucking awesome."

Jenna smiles, arms spreading out wide, in the most sultry pose she can manage, in this cold. She had unzipped her jacket a bit, while still in the truck. So now, as she leans forward a bit, a small section of cleavage peeks out, towards Lip. She watches Lip's eyes almost INSTANTLY zero in on it. "You know. A lot of people gives parents shit but..." Jenna says, leaning forward a bit more, her C cup sized bust showing a bit more, now. Lip can't take his eyes off them. "Daddies are...honestly kind of hot." Jenna says, her voice dropping to a soft whisper. Lip gives her a sly smile, eyes wandering up from her bust line, to her neck, to her lips. Jenna's smile is plastered on her face, as her eyes focus directly on Lip. Her tongue flicks out, licking her lips, tasting her pink lip gloss she had applied, while waiting for Mickey at the airport.

"Are they?" Lip says, his voice indicating some point, shared only between him and Jenna, at this moment. Lip fights off every urge that he has, of grabbing this woman in front of him, ripping at her clothes, and fucking her right here, and now, in the snow. _"So much for not letting my dick lead my life."_ His mind tells him. Lip is saved, suddenly, by the beep of a car horn, interrupting them both. Jenna sighs, turning to it. _"Shit. Talk about fucking bad timing."_ She groans, in her head. Jenna lifts one finger, to the driver, to indicate she needs a moment. She turns back to Lip. "Well, I'll be around, if you ever want to...talk, Lip? Maybe get a coffee, or something?" She says, softly. Lip nods. "That sounds nice, actually." He says. Jenna pulls out a small piece of paper, and a pen, from her purse. Lip eyeballs the purse for a second. It looks expensive.

Jenna quickly scratches her number down, and hands the paper to Lip. "Call me, Gallagher." She says. Lip takes the paper, smiling slyly, and nods. "Alright. No problem." Jenna looks up to the porch. "Hey, help me with my bags, pretty please?" She asks, her lips pouting again. Lip nods, throwing his cigarette into a nearby snow pile. He rubs his hands together, quickly, to get them warm. At this point, it's twenty some degree weather in Chicago. Not as cold as usual, but still shitty. Lip grabs the bags off the porch, walking to the Uber, as the trunk pops open. Lip places the bags in the trunk, shutting it. 

Jenna walks towards Lip, smiling, when suddenly she sees a white Jeep pulling up, behind them. Lip and her both turn, regarding the Jeep, as she watches her cousin, Mandy Milkovich, step out. Mandy quickly looks at the house, then back at them both, and her eyes suddenly go wide. "Wait...what the fuck? Jenna?" She says. Jenna smiles, as she walks up to Mandy. "Hey cousin, long time no see." She says. Mandy's eyes almost bug out of her sockets. "The fuck are you doing here? Looking for Sandy?" She says. Jenna shakes her head, smiling. "Nah. Just felt like visiting family. Anything wrong with that?" She says, teasingly. "How you been?" She says.

Mandy just nods. "I'm...fine." Jenna nods, as the uber beeps again. She looks back at it. "Hey, I got to go, but when I grab a hotel, let's get coffee some time. Or a beer, or whatever the fuck, you know?" Mandy nods, sniffling in the cold. "S..sure. No problem." She says. Jenna smiles again, wider. _"_ _If she smiles any fucking harder, her teeth might pop out of her mouth by themselves, and shatter on the concrete."_ Mandy thoughts invade her mind. She almost bursts out laughing, thinking about it. She watches, as Jenna turns, waving behind her. "Mickey has my number!" She calls out, as she regards Lip with a smile, and hops into the uber. It takes off, less than five seconds later.

Mandy sighs. _"_ _Great. This is all I fucking need."_ She thinks. She turns, to Lip. "Hey, is Ian home?" She asks. Lip nods. "Yeah, he's upstairs, I think."

"Thanks." Mandy says, as she opens the gate, heading up the porch steps, and stepping into the house.

* * *

**Moments Later:**

Mandy bounds up the stairs, heading directly for Ian's room. The door is closed. She knocks, quickly. "Who is it?" She heard Ian's voice ask. "Yeah, fuck off." She hears, in reply. It's Mickey. "Shit." She curses, under her breath. "It's...it's Mandy." She says. Sudden silence, then she hears the sound of footsteps. The door swings open. Ian stands, wide eyed. "Hey." He says. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" She asks.

Ian turns, looking at Mickey, quietly. Mickey stands up. "For fucks sake." He breathes, shaking his head. "I got to go help Kevin at The Alibi, anyways. Going to pay us a hundred bucks to help him and V unload the truck. Threw his back out, playing basketball, I fucking guess." Ian gives Mickey a look. Mickey sighs. "Don't give me that look, it's money we need." Ian nods, silently, as Mickey walks up, grabbing his coat, and kissing his husband. "I love you." He says. Mickey walks past Mandy, eyeing her a bit. "You good?" He asks. Mandy nods. "Yeah, I'm good, Mick. Promise." She says.

Mickey sighs, looking to his husband again, then turns, taking off down the steps. Mandy turns, to her best friend. "Hey." She says. Softly. Ian turns, walking over to the bed, and fixing the covers. "Hey. You alright?" He asks. Mandy nods, stepping up behind him. "Yeah. Um...he's not here, is he?" She says, her voice dropping a bit lower. Ian turns, fluffing the pillows. "Who, Vic?" He asks. Mandy nods. "Yeah. Him." Ian sits, slowly, on the edge of the bed. "No. He hasn't been back since you took off like a bat out of hell." Mandy nods. "Oh. Okay." She says, as she joins Ian on the bed, sitting next to him. She looks over at Ian. "Yeah...I'm sorry about that." She says, tentatively. 

Ian regards Mandy, watching her. He can't help but ask. "Mandy." He watches her watch him. "Have you used? Since you took off?" Mandy can't help but look away. No answer comes, and that's all the answer Ian needs. "God damn it, Mandy." He says. "Ian...I tried not to. I really did." Ian stands up, turning away from her, angrily. "We told you to stay off that shit, Mands." Mandy sighs, tears filling her eyes. "I KNOW you did, Ian. It's just...seeing him again. Seeing..." Ian can't bring himself to talk about this, anymore. He shakes his head. "Just..."

Ian turns, regarding Mandy. "Just tell me Vic isn't one of them." He says. Mandy's eyes go wide. "One of..." Ian's head shakes, anger seeming to bubble up. "One of the people who Kenyatta forced you to.." Mandy's breath catches, as she watches Ian. She has to be honest. Mandy nods. "Yes." She says. Ian instantly growls, anger in his voice. "That son of a fucking bitch." He says. Mandy stands, grabbing at his arm. "And also no." She says. Ian stops, confusion on his face. "What? I don't understand." Mandy shakes her head, sighing. "It's hard to explain." Ian stands, crossing his arms. "Take your time, Mandy, please." 

Mandy sighs, sitting back down on the bed, her hands combing through her long, slick, blondish dark hair. Some of the black had been growing back in, it seems. "Vic, he..." She sighs, leaning back, exasperated. "Okay. You remember I told you that Kenyatta had set up websites and shit, for the girls he was pimping out?" Ian thinks a moment, then nods. "Yeah. You said they looked legit." Mandy nods. "That's cause they WERE. He had people running them. Someone would book an...appointment, and we'd send them a number to call. They'd get their own hotel room, on their dime, and then call the number back with the room location. We'd show up, fuck, do whatever they told us to...and get paid, and leave. It's...what I was doing when I called you, to help me with that guy that I ended up..."

Ian nods. He remembers that day far too well. Mandy almost going to jail for being a prostitute, and the dead body in her bathroom. "Okay. So Vic...hit up this website?" Mandy nods. "I guess. I don't know for sure. Kenyatta had other contacts too. Bartenders who recommended the girls, etc. I got a call for an appointment. It was Vic. But he never made me do ANYTHING. We just...sat around. Talked. He never so much as even touched me. Never told me to strip, or do anything fucked up."

Ian nods. "Yeah, he told us that, too." Mandy's eyes go wide. "He told us about...Abbie. A girl he had hired and talked to. His description. Shit...I knew it was you, somehow." Mandy sighs. "Yeah...I think he was just lonely. He always talked about not having any family. His mom dying. Etc. I just thought he was some guy that had nobody." Mandy shrugs, as she reaches into her pocket, grabbing a cigarette, and lighting it. She let's the smoke waft a bit, as she speaks. "He was just...he was so nice, Ian. I thought it was weird, at first. Like maybe he was some fucked up serial killer, who was going to eat me. Or wear my skin, or something." She says, chuckling. Then she shakes her head. "But no. We just talked. Laid around and chatted about music, and dreams, and shit." Mandy's eyes get distant, remembering. "It was really nice. And he fucking tipped really well. Like, a lot. He was probably the best John I fucking had, truthfully."

Ian finally lets the breath he was holding out. "Yeah, he always did seem alone, when we first met him. He was pretty soft spoken. Like a guy who's been through the wood chipper, and back. You know?" Mandy nods, understanding, as she stands up. "He never treated me bad, at all, Ian. But..." She says, sighing, "Seeing him, right in front of me again. It fucking brought everything back. Kenyatta. What he did. The things he made me do..." Mandy sighs, as her arms cross her chest, almost hugging herself. That defensive mechanism.

"Vic is innocent, of all of it. At least, I think he is." Ian regards her, eyes widening. Mandy sighs. "All the other men...they weren't so nice. You know?" She says, softly. Ian nods, sniffing loudly. The anger comes back, thinking about it. "Vic was...what's it called when something is different from the rest? Something you don't expect?" Ian smirks a bit. "An anomaly?" Mandy nods. "Yeah. Anomaly. Different. Nice." Ian nods. "I get it. Do you...do you want him around? Cause I can tell him to fuck off, if you want? Just say the word."

Mandy shakes her head. An affirmative no. "Actually. I was going to ask. Do you know where his place is?" Ian's eyes are wide. "His apartment?" He says, surprise unable to be hidden, in his voice. Mandy nods. "Yeah. I'd...I'd like to talk to him, maybe. Can you take me there?" She asks, voice soft, almost pleading. 

Ian nods.

"Yeah. Want to go, right now?"

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

A sharp knock, on an apartment door. Then another. Suddenly, a voice calls out. "Yeah, hold on, I'm coming!" Footsteps. Then, a moment later, the creak of the door opening. Victor Burns, son of Frank Gallagher, stands behind the doorway, regarding his cousin, Ian. "Shit. Ian." He says, rubbing sleep filled eyes. "Man, look. I'm sorry about before, and all that..." Ian clears his throat, interrupting Vic, bringing his speech to a halt. Vic, still behind the door, standing in his apartment, seems confused. That is, until Ian's eyes motion to the side. Vic steps forward, into the hallway a bit, and his eyes fall on her.

She's standing on the steps, leading to the third floor. The bottom step. Vic feels his breath catch, in his throat, as his eyes fall on her. "Abbie." He says, shock apparent in his voice. Mandy stands, nervously, on the staircase. Vic takes a small step forward. Mandy's reaction is to take a small step back, up the staircase. Vic stops. "Um...I'm sorry. I guess it's Mandy, now?" He says. Mandy chews on her lip, nodding softly. "Hi, Vic." She finally says. Vic feels his breath release. "Hi." He says. He turns, looking at Ian. "Um..." He can't find any words, at the moment.

Mandy steps down, from the bottom step, feet flat on the floor. She turns to Ian. "Can you wait outside, for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to Vic alone, if that's cool?" Ian nods, turning to look at Vic. Their eyes meet, and Ian's eyes speak volumes. "I'll be just outside." He says, as he slowly walks down the stairs. Mandy waits for Ian to open the door to the outside, and shut it, as he walks out. She looks back, to see if he's outside. Confirming that, she turns towards Vic. Neither of them say anything, for a moment. The silence is suffocating, between them. Then, finally Mandy speaks, softly.

"I can't fucking believe that you're Frank Gallagher's kid." She says, a small grin on her face. Vic stays silent a minute, then bursts out laughing. He falls against the frame of the door, hunched over, laughing. Mandy can't help but join in, their laughing echoing through the halls of the building. Vic hears a door open, and a loud huffing sound. He looks up, to the door at the top of the stairs, where an elderly lady stands, giving them both the stink eye. Vic gives a small wave. "Sorry, Ms. Brubaker." he says. Mandy turns, smiling, regarding the lady, as she huffs once more, closing her door.

Vic stands, regarding Mandy. Watching her, as she stands in front of the staircase. "I can't believe you're Mickey's sister. You're Ian's friend. Lip's ex." Vic leans back, against the doorframe again. "Small fucking world, eh?" He quips. Mandy nods, her arms crossed in front of her. "Ian told me a lot, about you. How you introduced yourself to them, and how you whipped Frank's ass in their kitchen. How you are...with Franny, Debbie's daughter. It...it sounds like you, you know?" Vic nods. "Yeah. I guess." He looks up, at Mandy. "Where...where have you been, Ab..." He catches himself again. "Sorry. Mandy. What happened to you?"

Mandy sighs. "I...need to tell you something, Vic." She says.

* * *

**A bit later:**

"I'm going to be fucking sick." Vic says. Mandy nods, through tears in her eyes. "Imagine how I felt." Vic, through gasping breaths, looks up at Mandy. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. God. I'm so sorry. I wish I had known." He says, remorsefully. Mandy just shrugs, arms crossed. "There's nothing you could have done, Vic. I was in a lot of shit. You couldn't have gotten me out of it, you know? I had to get rid of Kenyatta, myself." Vic nods. "I know. But...I don't fucking know. I'd have helped you." Mandy sighs, a bit annoyed. "I didn't need help, Vic. I needed to dig MYSELF out, get it? I didn't need a knight in shining fucking armor. I just needed the balls to do what needed to be done."

Vic nods, understanding, as he stands up, leaning against the frame of the door again. "I get it, Mandy. I do. I'm not sure what I could have done. It's just...I'm sorry. That I gave that motherfucker ANY money. That I contributed to what he did to you. I never meant for you to get hurt, Mandy. Really." Vic sighs, sadly. "I just...I wanted someone to talk to. That's all." 

Mandy nods, moving a small step closer to Vic. "I know. And if it's worth anything. Our nights that we just sat around and talked were some of the best nights I've had in years, Vic." Vic can't help but smile. "Me too, honestly. I didn't feel so fucked up, and alone in the world, with you there, you know?" Mandy smiles. A small smile, but Vic feels it warm his heart. If only a bit. Vic takes a small step closer, to Mandy. "I...I forgive you, Vic. I know you didn't know. And that you had no part in what happened to me." Mandy says. "It's alright. I forgive you." She says. Vic nods, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Mandy."

A long moment of silence falls between them. Until finally, Vic speaks. "I thought about you. A lot. Fuck. Every day." Mandy sighs, looking Vic in the eye. "I thought about you a lot, too, Vic." Vic licks his lips. "Really?" He asks, earnestly. Mandy nods, that small smile on her face. Vic takes another step forward. Surprisingly, Mandy steps forward too. Vic can almost reach out, and touch her. He wants to. So much. "I always wondered what happened to you. You know? You just, disappeared. The website was taken down, I couldn't find out anything about you. I wanted to see you one last time. Even after the last time we talked, and said goodbye. I dunno. Fuck. I just..."

Mandy steps forward, now right in front of Vic. Vic slowly starts leaning down, to her, as he talks. "I just wanted to see your face, again. That's all." Mandy leans up, as Vic leans down. Vic can smell her. The same smell he remembers. Lilacs and Strawberries. He always loved that smell. Vic smiles, softly. "You know, I always knew you as Abbie. But, honestly..." He says. Mandy looks directly at him. "Honestly...what?" Vic gives her a small smile. "I like Mandy a LOT better than I like Abbie." Mandy feels her face flush. Heat warm her body. Butterflies.

Mandy's hand reaches up, slowly. A will of it's own. Her fingers softly touch Vic's face. Her eyes never leave his. Locked on tight. Staring into those deep blue eyes, of his. Vic stares back, trying to drown in the Jade green of Mandy's eyes. The thumb and palm of his right hand find her cheek, cupping softly. She can't stop herself from sighing, her head leaning into Vic's palm, as her free hand folds over Vic's. Cheek pressed into it, as Mandy stares into his eyes.

Vic leans closer, until her nose almost touches his. Mandy feels Vic's other hand, softly caressing her lower back. She feels herself being pulled in, gently, against Vic's body. She welcomes it. Her breath catches, as her eyes start to close. Her body leaning in, pressed against Vic's chest. She feels his breath on her lips. His face, pressed ever so gently against hers. Nose nuzzling her cheek. Her whole body shudders. Some part of her wants this, more than anything.

But Mandy's eyes suddenly fly open, as a thought enters into her mind. "I..." she says, softly pushing herself away from Vic. "I can't." She says. Vic feels her leave his grip, and his eyes grow sad. "I..." he tries to say, as Mandy goes back to the staircase. She breathes heavily, feeling her face flush with heat. "I'm..." she says, her back to Vic. "I'm trying to get my life straight, Vic. Really. I can't get involved with someone right now. Everything...it's still too raw." She turns, looking at Vic. "I'm sorry." She says. Vic stands, one hand leaning against his apartment door frame, shakily. He feels his stomach, a thousand knots. But he nods. "I get it, Mandy. It's okay. I'm sorry...for that." He says, motioning to where they both stood, together. "I shouldn't have..."

Mandy shakes her head. "No. It's fine." She says, softly. "I just can't." Vic nods, lips pursed, in sorrow. "I understand." He says, almost breathlessly. Mandy nods, arms crossed in front of her, once more. "I have to go." She says, turning to see Ian, still outside, past the building door. Vic nods, as Mandy turns, to head downstairs. "Mandy." Vic says. Mandy turns back. Vic looks sheepish. "If you need to talk, about anything...or just need help, or something? I'm around, okay?" Mandy nods, that small smile back on her face. "I know. Ditto." She says. Vic smiles, a small shrug escapes him. "You know where I live, now." 

Mandy smiles. "I do. So don't piss me off." She says, pointing a finger jokingly at him. They both laugh, Mandy stopping first. "I'll see you later, Vic?" Vic nods. "Yeah. See you...Mandy." He says, softly. Mandy nods, turning down the steps, as she walks slowly down them. After a few seconds, she exits the building, watching as Ian turns towards her. "Hey. You good?" Mandy takes a breath. A long one. Steeling herself, she nods. "Yeah. Let's go." She says, fishing in her pockets. "Ian." She says. Ian turns. "Yeah?" He says, quickly, only reacting just in time to catch the keys to the Jeep, thrown to him. 

"You drive." Mandy says. Ian looks to the keys, then her. Seeing the look on her face, he only nods. "Okay. Home?" Mandy nods. "Yeah." She says, as she opens the door, getting into the passenger seat. Ian sits in the driver seat, turning the key in the ignition. Mandy feels the Jeep engine running, as her eyes drift to Vic's apartment. She scans the building, until her eyes stop. Standing in one of the large windows of the apartment, is Vic. His eyes are locked directly on Mandy's.

Mandy feels the Jeep roll, about to head down the street. But she can't pull her eyes away from Vic's, as he watches her. The feeling in her stomach is the only other thing she pays attention to. Butterflies.

It isn't until they are down the street, and rounding a corner, that Mandy pulls her eyes away from Vic's apartment building.

But still, that feeling in her stomach doesn't go away...

* * *

**I've made mistakes,  
And I've been hard hit.**

**I say so what,  
So what if I did? **

**I'm the clear eyed,  
I'm the comeback kid...**

**"Comeback Kid" - The Midnight**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one. And I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to introduce a new character. There may be more of those in the future. if you need an actress reference for Jenna, think a redheaded mean version of Emily Browning. Google her! lol!
> 
> Much more to come! Thanks for reading so far! Be safe if you're traveling for the holidays! 
> 
> 5,734 words,  
> 31,928 characters this chapter.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!


	8. Trouble on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy Milkovich faces a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! It's Shameless Writer again! It's another Saturday! I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving with family and friends, if you celebrated it! I'm still stuffed full of pumpkin pie! LOL! Anyways, NEW CHAPTER! Enjoy!

* * *

**February 18th: 2021**

Mandy Milkovich bounds up the back steps, opening the back door to the kitchen. She smiles to herself, as she steps inside the empty kitchen, looking around. She shuts the door, behind her, as it makes a loud noise. Mandy cringes a bit, as it slams. Oops. Too much strength on the swing. She hears shuffling footsteps upstairs, as she hears a voice calling out. "Who's slamming doors?!" Ian Gallagher yells. Mandy sighs. "Sorry Ian, that was me!" She calls back. Ian heads down the stairs, turning the corner of the staircase, as he smiles at Mandy, as he reaches the bottom. "Hey, you." He says.

Mandy smiles back, shrugging. "Guess I don't know my own strength, huh?" She laughs. Ian shakes his head. "Thought maybe you were your brother, for a minute." Mandy looks around. "Mickey's not here?" She asks. Ian shrugs. "Out trying to get more cash for winter bills, I guess? Not sure, honestly. We're a little short on the water bill, this month. Trying to make up for it." Mandy's eyes go wide. "Do you need some cash? I still have a little left from when I left Kenyatta." Mandy sighs. "The least I can do it pay my share, since I haven't found a fucking job yet." Ian shakes his head. "Nah, it's fine. Use that for gas and shit. How's the job hunt going, anyways? Any luck?" Mandy sighs, blowing a small raspberry through her lips. "Fucking shitty. Nothing around here is hiring, right now. I may have to go back to the Waffle Cottage, at this rate. I think I might suck it up, and call them today.

Ian sighs. "I remember how much you hated that job. You sure going back is a good idea?" Mandy shrugs, an annoyed look on her face. "Might not have a choice." Ian groans, a thought in his head. "It's like me going back to The Fairy Tail, for fucks sake." Mandy smiles a bit. "Yeah, but I'm sure you got better tips." Ian smiles, laughing. "Yeah, I did look damn good in that speedo." Mandy laughs a bit, slapping Ian on the stomach lightly. "Yeah, I'm sure you did, and you also probably had Mickey chasing your ass all over the club every night." Ian laughs back, shaking his head. "Yeah, but not for that reason."

Just then, the door to the kitchen opens, once more, and Debbie Gallagher steps through, huffing. She slams the door behind her, harder than Mandy did, causing Ian and Mandy both to cringe. "Goddamn it, Debs! Stop slamming the door!" Ian gripes. Debbie just shakes her head, walking past them to the fridge, and grabs a beer out of it. She quickly opens it, taking a long drink. Mandy's eyes go wide. "Rough day, Debs?" Debbie takes a breath, as her lips release from the neck of the bottle. "You have no fucking clue." She says, exasperated. Ian smiles, head shaking as he turns to Mandy. "I'll be upstairs." Mandy nods, as Ian takes off up the stairs, once again. Out of earshot.

Debbie shakes her head, taking another drink. She sets the bottle down, and looks directly at Mandy. "Fuck. I hate men." She says. Mandy giggles a bit, arms crossed in front of her. "You sound like me, years ago." Debbie shakes her head, annoyed. "I was just at the grocery store, grabbing food for me and Franny, and a group of guys in the same aisle just start...whistling and making remarks. I didn't even hang aorund. I was so fucking mad I just left without buying anything!" Mandy sighs. "Yeah, that happens, a fucking lot more than I ever like, honestly." Debbie turns, watching as Mandy speaks. "I should have punched them in their ugly fucking faces, Mandy. I swear. Men are assholes." Mandy grins a bit. "You're just learning this, now?" She quips. Debbie sighs, turning away from Mandy. "Fuck men." Mandy laughs, her smile wide. "You said it, girl. Men are assholes. Fuck 'em!"

Debbie sighs, and a long moment goes by, as she finishes her beer. "Hey, want to go with me to pick up Franny from daycare in a few minutes?" Mandy smiles, nodding. "Yeah, fuck it. I ain't got anything else to do." Debbie smiles, reaching into the fridge, and grabbing one more beer, and handing one off to Mandy. She takes it, popping the top, and takes a long slug of it, sighing as she pulls the bottle away. Mandy smiles at Debbie. "Thanks." She says, as she leans back, against the kitchen counter. "So..." She replies, "Have you got a chance to meet my illustrious cousin, yet?"

Debbie turns, looking at Mandy confused. "You hit your fucking head? Of course I did. Duh. I'm dating her. Remember?" Mandy bursts out laughing, shaking her head and taking another sip. "No, you dipshit. I meant Jenna. Sandy's sister, my cousin?" She says. Debbie's eyes go wide. "Wait...Sandy's sister is in town?" Mandy gets a confused look on her face. "She hasn't been around? Weird. She was always chasing down Mickey when we were kids, and floating around Sandy constantly. Of course, that was when the whole big fucked up family was together in the Southside." Debbie shakes her head. "Weird that Sandy hasn't told me about her, yet." Mandy shrugs. "Eh, maybe she has her reasons? With Jenna, who the fuck knows what her deal is. And what she's planning?" Debbie's eyes are wide, as Mandy continues. "Just...you know, be careful of her, and all. Jenna's favorite game is finding out how to manipulate and fuck with people's heads." Debbie nods, and starts to open her mouth to speak, before the backdoor opens again, suddenly.

They both turn, as Vic comes walking through the door of the kitchen, looking around. He stops when he sees both Debbie, and Mandy standing there, regarding him. But his eyes fall directly on Mandy. "Uh...hey." He says. Mandy gives a small wave, softly replying back. "Hi, Vic." She says. A long, quiet moment passes. A long enough moment for a VERY confused Debbie Gallagher to shift her eyes between her brother. Then Mandy. And back to her brother again, a few times. Her lips silently make a small "O" shape, but neither of them notice. Vic clears his throat, nervously. "Um...you look good, Mandy." He says. "Really pretty, today." Debbie's eyes can't help but roll, but neither of them notice it.

Mandy feels that heat, from before. The same feeling that she had felt in the hallway of Vic's apartment. "Um...thanks." She says, her left hand gently going up, to rub her neck, shyly. A sound of a throat clearing comes from Debbie, loudly, as she takes another sip of her beer. Vic's eyes snap away from Mandy's, as hard as that is for him to do. "Uhhh, yeah. Is Ian around?" Debbie tries to hide a smirk, as she points directly upwards, to indicate upstairs. Mandy feels her face getting red, as she glares at Debbie. "Thanks, Debs." Vic says, as he turns, heading up the stairs. He doesn't stop, but his head turns, as he starts to round the corner. His eyes lock on to Mandy's, and she feels her breath stop, for a moment. Those goddamn butterflies. 

But as quick as it happened, it's over. Vic rounds the corner, heading upstairs, and out of eyesight. Mandy feels the breath that she was holding release. Her face could heat the whole house, right now. Debbie scoffs, grabbing her jacket off the chair, and playfully slapping Mandy's arm, as she passes by, grabbing her attention. "Let's go get Franny." She says. Mandy nods, following her out the kitchen door. Debbie quips, halfway through the door. "So much for 'Men are pigs' 'eh?" She jokes. Mandy follows her out, shaking her head. "Shut the fuck up." She says, jokingly. Debbie can't help but burst out laughing, as she bounds down the stairs.

She doesn't see Mandy turn, grabbing the doorknob of the open door. She doesn't see Mandy's eyes float to the staircase. And she doesn't hear the small sigh that Mandy gives, as she bites her lip lightly in thought, as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

**February 19th: 2021**

Sandy Milkovich walks down the street, her leather jacket swaying in the cold Chicago wind. The lit cigarette hangs loosely from her lips, as the wind burns through the paper quickly. Sandy grabs it, with two fingers, taking a long drag, the paper burning even faster now. She rounds the corner of the street. Past the shops and businesses of the South Side. Sandy barely pays them any attention. A bunch of bullshit antique shops, followed by the random corner liquor store. Nothing really grabs her attention. That is, until she hears her name being called out. "Cassandra! Ohhh, Cassandra!" She hears a voice yell. Sandy stops in her tracks, eyes wide as she turns. She knows THAT voice. 

Sure enough, coming out of one of the more expensive shops in the south side, one that Sandy nor most Milkovichs' could afford, is her cousin, Jenna. Jenna smiles, as her long red hair bobs, as she waves at Sandy. Sandy groans, her eyes shutting in annoyance. _"Fucking great. What the fuck is she doing here?"_ Sandy thinks, as Jenna starts walking quickly to her. Jenna's heels click and clack loudly against the concrete pavement of the sidewalk, as she reaches Sandy. "Hey, sis!" She says, beaming a wide smile. "Didn't think I'd see you around here!" Sandy stares at her sister for a moment, then speaks. "Jenna." She says, her voice blunt and mostly monotone. "What the fuck are you doing in Chicago?" She says.

Jenna gives a playful frown. "What? Not happy to see your family, after so long?" She says. Sandy says nothing. Jenna finally sighs, as she continues. "So...you haven't called. Don't write us. We haven't heard from you in..." Sandy scoffs, cutting Jenna off. "What do you fucking want, Jen?" She says. Sandy knows that Jenna HATES being called that name. And sure enough, for a split second, Jenna's eyes glare into her sisters. Jenna's lips purse, as she regains her composure. She sighs. "Dad wants to know what the fuck is taking you so long. And why you're not back home yet. Care to comment on that?" 

Sandy stares, as she feels anger creep up her spine for a moment. She takes a step closer to Jenna, eyes dangerously sharp. "You tell that asshole, that I'm not coming back." Jenna just sighs. "You know if you don't do what he says he's just going to..." Sandy once again cuts her off. "FUCK what he says, Jen. I couldn't give a shit less what John Milkovich has to fucking say." Jenna shakes her head. "You never learn, sis. The last time you pulled this shit, Dad went on a fucking rampage, remember? Sent a couple of assholes to Chicago to come get you? Had to literally drag you, kicking and screaming, handcuffed, onto a fucking private plane?" 

Sandy shakes her head. "I was sixteen, okay? That was different. I didn't HAVE a choice, then. Or the ability to make my own choices. I sure as shit so now." Sandy takes a long breath, steeling herself. "I'm staying in fucking Chicago. And as far as he's concerned, since you want to be his little errand girl, and all..." Sandy takes a second, a small smile creeping on her face. "Tell him I said to go fuck himself. And if he wants to deal with me, come to Chicago and do so himself, and don't be a pussy about it." Jenna sighs, shaking her head. "You know he's too busy with work for that." Sandy scoffs. "You mean dealing, right? He's a dealer, Jenna. Call it what it fucking is."

Jenna angrily sighs. "Jesus fucking Christ, Sandy. Do you HAVE to be so god damn stubborn?" She says, shifting her purse over her shoulder. "I mean, really. What the fuck is there here for you? Huh? What? Family?" Jenna laughs condescendingly. "What? Our burnout junkie of a cousin, and her twink, fairy brother?" Sandy steps forward, finger pointed directly towards Jenna's face. "You leave them the fuck out of this. I'm not sure how you know about Mandy and everything going on, but it's not YOUR fucking business. You get me?" She says, voice low, between gritted teeth.

Jenna just rolls her eyes, her voice hissing. "Oh, bitch, I fucking know everything. I always have ways of finding out. Did you fucking forget that? None of you around here are very smart, honestly." Jenna shakes her head, a small smile creeping on her face, as Sandy stands glaring, anger full in her face. "I don't have time for this shit." Sandy says, starting to turn to walk away. "Stay away from me, Jenna, if you know what's good for you." She says.

Jenna let's her get a step or two away, before replying. "Maybe it's not them keeping you here, though. Maybe it's that porky little redhead you call your girlfriend? And her kid?" Jenna laughs a bit, to herself. "That fat bitch must be a pretty good lay, if you're willing to go against Dad, and stay here." Jenna remarks.

Sandy's eyes go wide, as she stops. She turns, angrily stomping towards Jenna. Her hands move of their own accord, snatching Jenna's jacket collar. She pushes Jenna roughly towards a nearby alley, slamming her hard against a wall. Jenna grimaces, as a small breath whooshes from her lungs, out of her mouth. Sandy would feel elated at this, if she wasn't so angry, right now. "You don't TALK about Debbie, you hear me? You don't speak to her. You don't even fucking LOOK at her. If she's walking towards you on the street, you BETTER cross the fucking road. Got me, you fucking skank?" Every word out of Sandy's mouth is fire and brimstone.

Jenna stares, eyes just as hard as her sister's. And just as angry. "This jacket is worth more than your miserable life. Get your fucking hands off me, slut." Jenna retorts, all ice in her voice. Sandy holds her against the wall, for a moment longer. Jenna stares her down, as her hand reaches into a pocket. Jenna's fingers touch the small knife she's carrying, as her palm grips around it. Quick as a whip, her hand comes out of her pocket, flipping the knife open, as she holds it directly against Sandy's throat. "Bitch. I will fucking CUT YOU if you don't let go of me right now." The knife digs a bit into Sandy's flesh, a small cut forming. A light trickle of blood runs down her neck, as Sandy stares down her sister, eyes defiant.

But finally, Sandy lets go, shoving Jenna back against the wall. She reaches up, wiping her neck, as she stares down her sister. "It's been great seeing you, Jen. But feel free to get on a plane and fuck off back to New York. Don't come near Debbie, or Franny. PERIOD. If you do..." She says, sarcasm all but dripping from her voice. "You'll need more than that fucking knife to stay alive." The tension on Jenna's face remains, as she stares at her sister. Sandy shakes her head, a disgusted look on her face. "Fuck you, Jenna." She says, as she turns, finally walking away, rounding the corner, out of eye and earshot of Jenna.

Jenna stands, staring in that direction for a moment longer. That angry look remains, until Jenna finally takes a long breath, steeling her nerves.

"I'll tell Dad you said hello, Sandy." She says, her voice low, and dangerous.

* * *

**Let me get inside your head  
Let me show you I'm prepared  
Let me stick my needles in  
And let me hurt you again...**

**"Needles" - Seether**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter this week but I had some stuff to do. So not as much time to write today. See you all next week! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the comments and love so far! <3


	9. Broken Fucking Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic stumbles upon a bad situation. Ian helps Mandy make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's me again! I hope everyone is having an amazing weekend! 20 days 'till Christmas! So, I may, or may not, be writing another chapter next week. Next weekend may be very busy for me, unfortunately. So I am not sure if I can write another chapter then. I may edit the closing note (Where I put the number of characters and words used in chapter) with news closer to next weekend.
> 
> But for now, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! Also: Dark themes ahead! BE WARNED!

* * *

**February 25th, 2021:**

The door to The Gallagher house swings open. The freezing cold air of Chicago's last gasp of winter blows into the house, temporarily snuffing out the warmth of the kitchen. Victor Burns steps through the door, closing it behind him. He shakes a bit, the small bits of snow falling off of his thick leather jacket. A small "Brr" sounds escapes his lips. He looks around the kitchen. There's only darkness. The only light pouring through one of the open curtains, from the sunlight outside. Vic sniffs a bit, trying to warm up, as he calls out, loudly. "Ian? Mickey? Debbie? Anyone home?" 

No answer. _"Where the hell is everyone?"_ Vic thinks, to himself. "Hello? Anyone home?" Vic calls out, again. Nothing. No response. He looks around, at the empty house. "You'd think someone would be here." He grumbles, to himself, as he walks up the steps. Vic rounds the corner, into the hallway. He feels his body starting to warm up. But there's no one upstairs either, it seems. "Hello?" He says, once more. No response, again. Vic walks over to Ian's bedroom door, and knocks. Nothing. Slowly, his hand reaches, finding the door knob, and turning. The door swings open, but the room is empty. Vic sighs, as he turns, closing the door, behind him.   
  
_"Maybe I should just come back later."_ Vic thinks, as he turns to head down the steps. He's stopped, suddenly, by the sound of something falling, and hitting the hard wood floor, in the bedroom next to Ian's. Vic calls out. "Hello?" He says. No response. Sighing, he walks over to the bedroom that the sound came from. "Hey, this whole "quiet treatment" joke isn't funny, people." He says, as he swings open the door. "I have feelings too, you know..." Vic stops dead, mid sentence, as the door swings open. His breath catches in his chest, as he stares, shocked, for a moment.

On the bed, lies Mandy Milkovich. She's passed out, right arm draped over the side of the bed. Laying on the floor underneath her open hand, now draping off the bed, is a shattered jewelry box. Vic's eyes drift quickly to the box, and he sees a small baggie, along with a burnt spoon, a lighter, rubber tubing, and other items. Vic's eyes shoot back up to Mandy, and he realizes she's unconscious. Vic's eyes drag along to the crook of her arm.

Still stabbed inside Mandy's arm, is a needle.

* * *

**Less Than Thirty Minutes Ago:**

Mandy Milkovich comes barreling through the front door of The Gallagher house. "God fucking damnit!" She gripes, to herself. "Hello? Is anyone fucking here?" She says. No response. _""Jesus, is anyone even home, right now?"_ Mandy thinks. Her feet carry her upstairs, to Ian's room. She knocks on the door. "Hello? Ian?" She says. Nothing. No response. She opens the door, finding no one there. Mandy sighs, as she walks over quickly, pulling a small envelope out of the back of her pants. She opens it, looking at the cash inside. Two thousand dollars. It's all she was able to get, for selling her Jeep. The last thing she ever owned, that proved that she was her own person. Gone. Mandy shakes her head, scoffing angrily. 

She understood that she hadn't been pulling her weight at the house, since she was living there now. And she felt bad, ever since Ian mentioned being late on the water bill. So, Mandy did the only thing that she could. She took a hit, to help her best friend and her brother. She obviously cares about them both. On top of that, she never wanted to be thought of as a leech. Far from it. Being a Milkovich means that you provide. PERIOD. No matter what you have to do. Lie. Steal. Rob. Cheat. It didn't matter. That was the Milkovich way. The way that Mandy's father had always pounded into her head. Sometimes with words. Sometimes with fists. She got the lesson a lot better from the latter than she ever did from the former, for sure.  
  
She knew Ian told her not to give them anything, out of concern for her. And she usually ignored that, honestly. But lately, the thought of not helping The Gallaghers gnawed at her. She tried looking for work, everywhere she could. But nothing was really available, unfortunately. Even her old job at The Waffle Cottage was full, right now. Though they had told her to call back in a week or two, as they usually tend to have a pretty heavy turnout of people quitting, and hiring new people. So...some good news, at least.

Mandy sighs, once more. An angry sigh, as she opens the top drawer of Ian's dresser, and drops the envelope inside of it. Mandy shakes her head, to herself, as she walks to the room she's been staying in. She opens the closet she's been using, grabbing her clothing bag, and a towel. "Hot fucking shower. That's what I need, right now." She tells herself. She opens the bag, pulling out some clothes. She's not gentle about it. Some of the clothes fall out, onto the floor. Mandy hears a soft clunk, as the bag opens a little too wide, dumping most of the contents out on the bed and floor. It's the clunk, that gets Mandy's attention. 

Mandy's eyes float to a small pile of shirts and underwear, now laying haphazardly on the floor. Her hands move of their own volition, as she pulls apart the pile. She gasps, as her eyes fall on a small wooden box, laying under one of her black shirts. Mandy's hands start to shake, slowly, as she picks up the box, handling it like one would a wild raccoon, or an angry animal that could bite her at any moment. Mandy's fingers pinch the clasp, black fingernails almost turning white with the strength of her grip. Slowly, gingerly, she opens it. _"Please don't be in there."_ Her thoughts beg. As if she could will things to disappear, through some freak power. As Mandy's hands open the box the rest of the way, internal terror grips her.

It's all there. Spoon, lighter, needles, and the bag of heroin that she had forgotten existed. All of it in the box. All of it staring at her, like the Devil himself tempting her. And Mandy was fit to answer, at this point.

She feels a tear roll down her face, but at this point, she can't stop herself. Her lips quiver, remorsefully.

 _"Just a little. To take the edge off. I'll be fine by the time anyone gets back."_ Her thoughts say, betraying her resolve. Her willpower instantly dies.

Mandy lays the box down, hands moving with a life of their own, as she begins laying everything out on the bed.  
  
  


* * *

**Present Time:**

Vic doesn't even feel himself move. He's over to Mandy's body before he knows what's happening. It's like watching someone else, through a TV. Or a window, of sorts. "Mandy? Mandy? Fuck. No. No no no no no..." Vic says, as he shakes Mandy's body lightly, slapping her face. Shaking her harder. Trying everything he can, to wake her up. Mandy is completely unresponsive. To Vic, she looks like a corpse.

"Hey! Wake up! Hey! Mandy! Fuck!" He says. Vic reaches over, slowly pulling the needle out of the vein in her arm. A small trickle of Mandy's blood flows down her arm, staining the comforter she lays on. Vic pays it no mind, as two fingers lay against Mandy's neck. The carotid artery of Mandy's throat is almost crushed by Vic's fingers, as he checks for her pulse. But there's nothing. Vic feels a sense of terror hit his spine. "No, no!" He yells, as his arms reach down, scooping Mandy up, into the air. Vic cradles her lifeless body, panic fully setting in. He's trying to breathe, but it feels like his lungs are rebelling against him. Like an angry teenager being told what to do, but deciding to do the exact opposite, out of spite. Vic kicks the jewelry box out of the way, sending the needle, spoons and tubing flying towards the hallway.  
  
Quickly Vic lays Mandy on the floor, on her back. Tilting her head, he breathes into her mouth. Once. Twice. Vic's right hand almost slams itself against Mandy's chest, his left hand interlocks over his right, fingers entwined. Vic starts pushing down, counting as he does. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six." And on, and on. Until he gets about to fifteen. Fifteen pumps, Vic's hands against Mandy's heart. He leans his head down, checking her chest for breath. Fingers checking for a pulse again. Nothing. Same thing. Vic continues CPR. Counting. "COME ON MANDY!" He suddenly yells, tears in his eyes. "PLEASE DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME! PLEASE!"   
  
He can't help it. He's never felt this scared. His thoughts are jumbled, depending on auto-pilot to do it's job.

Vic barely hears the sound of a closing door, downstairs.

* * *

**While Vic is Upstairs:**

The backdoor to the Gallagher kitchen opens, once again. This time Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher step through, laughing as they pass the threshold. Mickey walks over to the fridge, grabbing a beer quickly. "You're seriously telling me that you've NEVER fucking gone ice fishing? Really?" Ian shakes his head. "Nah, too fucking cold. I hate the winter, honestly." He says. Mickey just shakes his head, a playful sigh escapes him as he opens his beer, slamming the fridge door a little too hard, making Ian wince a bit. But before Ian can speak, they hear a something upstairs. Ian stops, Mickey eyeballing him, as he puts the beer bottle down.

"Hello?" Ian calls out, loudly, to the noise upstairs. He didn't think anyone should be home, right now. 

A small pause. 

**"IAN!"** An almost shrill, fully panicked scream emits from upstairs. Ian moves instantly, Mickey right behind him. Bounding up the stairs. They turn the corner, running. They reach the open room. Ian sees the stuff scattered in the hallway first, as he reaches the door. The sight makes his blood run cold. Mickey almost slams into him, from behind. He only sees half the picture, due to Ian's large frame blocking a good portion of the open door. Vic, on top of Mandy, his sister.

"MOTHERFUCKER, GET OFF OF HER!" Mickey says, trying to lunge forward, to stop what he perceived as Vic attacking his sister. Ian stops him hard in his tracks, though, as Mickey feels his arms grabbing him. "She OD'd!" He yells. Mickey stops dead, and that sense of terror hits him like a speeding truck. He moves left a bit, and sees the full picture. His eyes drift to the hallway. The needle, the bag, the tubing. He can't stop the tears that come. Vic's voice is sheer panic. "HELP ME!" He yells, at them both. That snaps Mickey out of his trance. He ducks under Ian, sliding to Mandy's side. "Mandy! Mandy! Wake the fuck up, this shit isn't fucking funny! WAKE UP!" He yells, desperately. 

Ian's eyes are wide, full of tears, but an idea grips him. He yells to Vic. "I'll be right back! Keep doing CPR!" He screams, as he takes off running down the steps, out the backdoor. Ian runs to Mickey's truck, throwing open the door. Meanwhile, Vic continues CPR. Mickey's eyes are wide, panicked. "What the fuck do I do?" He says, through the tears. Vic looks up, and his voice leaves no room for arguing. "Take her head, tilt it back. Pinch her nose, tight. When I tell you to, blow into her mouth once, then twice. Do you understand?" Vic commands. Mickey nods, no fight in him at all, at this moment.

Vic stops pushing on Mandy's chest, signaling to Mickey. "Do it, now!" Mickey tilts Mandy's head back, blowing hard. Once. Twice. "Stop." Vic says, checking for a pulse, as they both hear footsteps bounding up the stairs. Ian comes into the room, almost flying, with a small tube sized item in his hand. "Move back!" He yells. Mickey steps back. Vic barely moves. Ian opens the tube, holding it up for a moment. "Naloxone. Or as it's commonly called, Narcan." Ian quickly pops the top of the tube off, sticking it up Mandy's open left nostril, and depressing the plunger. "Give it a second." He says. Though his voice sounds more like he's begging it to work, than it is commanding it to.

Mickey sits, on his knees, staring at his sister, breath fast and hard. Vic doesn't even realize that both of his hands are clasping Mandy's right hand tight. All he can hear is his mind, screaming. Begging her to wake up. Ian starts whispering. "Come on, come on come on come on." He begs.

There's an almost completely silent moment, where one could hear a pin drop. The only sound permeating the air is Mickey's heavy breathing. That silence is destroyed, however, as Mandy's eyes fly open. She takes a gasping breath, back arching off the floor a bit, as her chest pushes up into the air, and oxygen fills into her lungs. Her pale features finally start to gain color, as she continues gasping, arms flailing a bit, for purchase.  
  
Ian, Mickey, and especially Vic, all feel wind whoosh out of their lungs, as the breaths they were holding finally release. Mandy's gasps, breathing heavily. Eyes wild, and looking everywhere, especially to the three men sitting above her. Vic pulls his hands away from Mandy's, palms flying up to his face, in sudden relief.

Mandy lies on the floor, looking around wildly. Bewildered.

"What...the fuck...happened?" She says, through gasping breaths. 

Ian can't help but pull her up, cradling her against his chest. "Welcome back." He can only choke out. Mickey stands up, looking away, trying to furiously rub the tears in his eyes away, where no one could see them. Mandy sits, cradled in Ian's arms, against his chest, not moving.

Her eyes look past him, though. To Vic. At him sitting, against the dresser in the room. A mixed look of horror, relief, and desperation on his face, as his tears fall, too.

* * *

**Hours Later:**

Ian Gallagher sits, on the edge of the bed, in the same room that he had revived his best friend in, only hours earlier. His eyes glance to his right every few seconds. At the thin, blonde woman, sitting nearby. Knees tucked up to her chest. Mandy. The closest friend that he's ever had, in his life. Ian sits, in the thick silence between them. Mickey had cleaned out all of Mandy's stuff. Going through everything. Leaving no stone unturned. He had found every little stash she had, and dumped it in the toilet. He hadn't spoken a single word since Mandy had woken up. But the anger in his face was obvious, to anyone who had eyes to look.

Mickey had ended up leaving, shortly after. Replaced now, as most of the Gallagher family had come home, by now. Mickey had told Ian that he needed to clear his head. Ian had promised to keep an eye on his sister, until he returned. That was all Mickey had said, really. He was furious. Angrier than he had been in a very long time. Ian could tell. He tried to comfort him, but to no avail. Mickey just needed time to cool his head. Fiona was pretty pissed, when she found out. Wanted to kick Mandy out right then and there, but Ian talked her down. For how long, he's not sure. Sandy freaked out, bad. Spent some time with Mandy, keeping an eye on her, and just talking to her. Fuck, she had actually held Mandy a bit, while she cried. The door was closed then, of course, so no one but Ian and Sandy had seen this.

Ian hears Mandy sigh, as she shifts on the bed. He looks over, directly into her eyes. The mascara all but run from her tears, now. Ian's arm reaches out, and Mandy quickly nods, crawling over. Ian says nothing, as he wraps his arms around his closest friend. Mandy sits, laying against his chest, for a long time, before she finally speaks. "I'm sorry." She says, her voice a whisper. Ian can only shake his head. "What were you thinking, Mandy?" His only response. Mandy finally sits up, still close to Ian, but now out of his arms. "I just...today was bad, before. And I found the stuff when I was grabbing clothes. And...I couldn't stop myself, Ian." 

Ian just shakes his head, as a fresh bout of tears fall from Mandy's eyes. "I don't want to be this, anymore. This broken fucking person. I don't want to, Ian." She says, her eyes turning to him, desperation in her voice. "I can't do it anymore." She says, pleadingly. "I can't." 

Those words. It's like a light switch being flipped, in a dark room. A dark room Mandy has been trapped in for almost five years, now. Mandy's lips tremble, as Ian nods. "I'll talk to Lip, ok? He might know a few places you can go, to get help." Mandy nods, sniffling. "Rehab, you mean?" She says, almost accusingly. She's not sure why the sudden anger, but it's there. Ian nods. "Yes. You need to go, Mandy. You need help. I don't want to find Vic, or fuck, anyone else, leaning over your body again, trying to get you breathing, do you get it?" He says.

Vic's name causes Mandy to look up. "Is he here? Vic?" Ian shakes his head. "No. He left, earlier. I think him stumbling on you fucked him up pretty bad." Mandy nods, understanding in her features. "It's all my fault." She says, turning away from Ian, back to him. "I'd have been better of if he'd have just left me to die, honestly." Ian leans forward, grabbing Mandy by the shoulder. "Stop it." He commands, an edge of anger in his voice. "That's not true, and you know it." Mandy turns, eyes of fire. "All I've done, Ian, is fucking leech off you guys! You're always chasing me around, worried about if I'm fucked up or not. And you were right! Look what I fucking did, Ian!" Mandy stops, her voice low. "Why would you bother saving someone like me? It'd be better off if you didn't."

Ian's eyes are wide, shocked. "Mandy. That's not true." He leans forward, gripping her softly by the shoulders. "You have people who love you, here. Me. Mickey. Sandy. Fuck, maybe even Vic." Mandy's eyes shoot up, staring Ian's dead on. She licks her lips, remorsefully. "I really fucked up, Ian." She says, softly. Ian nods. "Yes, you did. But you can make up for it. Get into rehab. Get better. Please, Mandy. Please. I need you here. Alive. Please." Ian's voice is almost pleading. It's Mandy's turn to nod, defeated. "Ok, Ian. I'll...I'll try." She says, unsure of herself.

Ian pulls Mandy close, hugging her tight. "Thank you. I know it's going to be hard. But it's for the best. I promise." He says. Ian pulls away, standing up, as Lip steps into the doorway. "I'm going to talk to Lip. See what can be done. Stay here, okay?" Mandy nods. "Ok." Is all she can say, as Ian walks over to Lip.

Mandy sits on the bed, eyeing the two boys, as they walk into the hallway, whispering to each other. 

Her eyes drift to the spot on the floor, where she lay, a few hours ago, dying. Her thoughts drift, to the man that saved her life. 

As much as the pain she feels inside is almost unbearable...something in her feels different.

She feels...relief.

"Thank you." Is all she whispers, to the empty room.

* * *

**Cut up into pieces, looking for a reason,  
Who's gonna be there to make me whole?  
I can't stop the bleeding,  
Looking for a meaning,  
Throw me a line and bring me back home...**

**  
Won't you say something, say something,  
I can't do this alone,  
Cut up into pieces, looking for a reason,  
Throw me a line and bring me back home...**

**"Lifelines" - I Prevail**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it'd get dark. See you all either next weekend, or the 19th for the next chapter!
> 
> 3,328 words  
> 18,360 characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


	10. 60 Days Ain't Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey confronts his feelings. Mandy tries to get help. Sandy finds out some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's now Wednesday (12/9/2020) and I have some free time so I wanted to knock out the last chapter of this, Act 2! I will probably take off until after the New Year, where Act 3 will start!
> 
> Thanks, everyone, for reading so far, and I hope your holidays are amazing! <3 you all!

* * *

**February 28th, 2021:**

Mandy Milkovich stands in her bedroom, haphazardly shoving items of clothing into a duffel bag. It's one that belongs to Ian Gallagher, her best friend. Ian is also, coincidentally, the man who played the part in setting up where Mandy is heading to. Rehab. This reason is why Mandy Milkovich is not so gently shoving and packing her clothing into this said bag, at the moment. She shakes her head, annoyed features lining her face, as her eyes drift to a specific spot on the floor of her room. Days before this, she lay there, dying of an overdose of heroin. It was a close call, but Ian was able to revive her, saving her life. He had help, of course. Her brother, Mickey Milkovich, and a man who had recently re-entered her life. A former John, from when Mandy was a hooker. They all helped, in some small way, to keep Mandy alive. 

An audible groan escapes her, as she finishes shoving skimpy, dark T-Shirts and thinly veiled underwear into the bag, stuffing it all in as best as she can, trying to ignore the voice screaming in the back of her mind. " _Run like hell, Mandy!"_ It yells. " _There's no way you'd survive 60 days in rehab! Are you fucking crazy?"_ But Mandy shoves that voice all the way into the abyss of her mind, with as much willpower, piss and vinegar as she can. The voice quiets, for now, as Mandy's mind concentrates on packing her clothes into the bag.

A sudden knock on the door, behind her back, jars her out of her trancelike state. Mandy turns, looking towards the door, and sees her brother Mickey standing there. "Hey." He says, as he enters, closing the door behind him, and leaning against it. His fingers play at one of his fingernails, picking small bits and pieces of nail off. It was always a bad habit of his, since they were kids, Mandy knew. "Hey." Mandy says, trying to reach over, to Mickey's hand. "Quit picking." She says, like a parent, scolding a child. Mickey pulls away, gently, ignoring her words. A small sigh escapes him. 

Mandy's hand pulls back to her side, and she stands there, awkward in the silence, between them. "Mickey. I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry." She says, her voice harboring a tinge of annoyance. "I fucked up. I did." Mickey shakes his head, leaning off the door, his feet flat against the cold, hardwood floor again. Mickey walks over, to the bed Mandy sleeps in. Formerly Lip Gallagher's old bedroom, and sits down. The bed sinks an inch or two, as Mickey puts most of his weight down on the end of it. Mandy scoots her bag off to the side, closer to the head of the bed, as she sits down next to him. The silence is awkward, thick, between them.

Mickey finally speaks, voice soft and low. "You know, I've always been your big brother, right?" Mandy turns, looking to Mickey, and only nods, silently. "I've always been there for you, Mandy. Protected you. Sometimes it was easy. Other times, it was a fucking pain in the ass. But I've always been there, in some way, you know?" Mickey shakes his head, reaching into a front shirt pocket, producing a pack of Marlboro Red's. Mandy's favorite. He pops one in his mouth, offering the pack to his sister, as she reaches for an ashtray. Mandy takes one, dropping the half used pack onto the bed, as they light up. The smoke fills the room, quick.

"I..." Mickey starts to say, but stops, sniffing a bit, forcefully. He takes a drag off his cigarette. "I don't know how to protect you, now, Mandy. You're...grown up. Not my kid sister any more. And everything is fucked up." Mandy leans in, tapping the end of her cigarette into the glass ashtray, as it sits in Mickey's lap. She considers his words, a moment, then responds. "I don't think you can, Mick. It's...I've been through a fucking lot, you know? Dad. Lip. Kenyatta. Everything." Mandy sighs. A long sigh, permeating the silence between them. "I have to figure my own way out, Mickey. Stand on my own two feet, like you tried to teach me to do as kids." 

Mickey's turn to sigh, barely looking at his sister. Mandy takes a moment, before continuing. "But that doesn't mean you stopped being my big brother, Mick. Or that I stopped needing you. I'm always going to need you around, Mickey. Not to sound corny, or anything..." Mandy says, a small hint of playfulness in her voice. "But you're my rock. You're one of the few good things in my life, Mick. Really." Mickey turns, facing his sister. A long silence between them. Then, suddenly, Mickey starts snickering. Mandy's eyes go wide, a look of mocking shock on her face, as Mickey laughs a bit. "You're such a pussy." He says, chiding her.

Mandy can't hold back her smile, as they both laugh, for a moment. But as fast as it was there, it's over. Mandy reaches forward, in the silence, and grabs hold of Mickey's hand, gently. "You know I love you, right? And I appreciate everything you've done for me? Even if I seemed annoyed as fuck, when you were doing it?" Mickey smiles a bit, nodding. "Yeah. I love you too, sis." He says, as Mandy releases the hold on his hand, reaching forward, and embracing her brother. Mickey pulls her close, his face pressing against her shoulder, as they embrace. Mandy holds the hug, for what seems an eternity, before she finally whispers into her brother's ear. "I'm scared, Mick."

Mickey pulls away a bit, looking his sister in the eyes. He puts on his best comforting smile, as he shakes his head slightly. "Hey. No need to be. 60 days ain't shit to a Milkovich, remember? We've done longer fucking stints in our sleep. And besides. it's rehab. At least the food will be better than jail." Mandy rolls her eyes a bit, muttering. "Don't bet on it." Mickey can't help but laugh. Mandy shakes her head. "Not even sure I'll be able to stay that long, once they start asking for the bill to get paid." Mickey shakes his head. "Don't worry about that. I'll figure out a way to get that shit sorted. For now, concentrate on getting better. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Okay?  
  
Mandy nods, nervously, as the silence falls between them, again. A sudden knock on the closed door cuts that short, however. "Yeah?" Mandy calls out. The door swings open, as Lip Gallagher stands in the open hallway. "Hey." He says, looking directly at Mandy. "Am I interrupting? Shit. Sorry." He says. Mandy shakes her head, casting a look to her brother, one last time. "Nah. We're just finishing up, here." Lip nods, eyes directly locked on Mandy's. "You ready?" He asks, softly. 

Mandy breathes, taking a long breath, as she looks to her brother. Mickey nods, eyes wide, and smile welcoming. It's his way of telling her "You can do this." Mandy looks over, behind her. She reaches for her bag, grabbing one last item or two off the floor, and shoving it in, as she zips the bag up. Slinging the bag over her right shoulder, she stands. Mickey stands with her, and she pulls him into one more hug. This one is looser than before. "Yeah, yeah." Mickey mutters. "Go kick rehab's ass. I'll see you in two months, okay?"

Mandy nods, turning to Lip. One last steady breath escapes her, as she speaks.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**An Hour Later:**

Lip Gallagher pulls the car up, to the large building in front of them. Five stories tall. The sign stands, a few feet away from the car. "First Steps Rehabilitation Center" it reads. Lip sighs, as he glances at Mandy, sitting in the passenger seat, nervously chewing on her nails, staring towards the building. He tries to get a better look, past her, into the dark windows of the center. It seems ominous, on the outside, but Lip knows it's that way more for privacy, then anything else. He glances over at Mandy, one last time, before speaking. "This is about the only place in Chicago that does 60 day rehab programs at a lower cost." Mandy just nods, silently.   
  
Lip leans forward, a hand on Mandy's shoulder. "Hey. I was TERRIFIED the first day I was in there. Scared shitless." Mandy turns, looking at him. "Does it get better?" She asks, inquiring. Lip nods. "Yeah. I mean, the first week fucking sucks, because of detox. But, you get through that, you're pretty golden, you know?" Mandy nods, back to chewing on her nails. "Hey." Lip says, causing Mandy to turn back. "You can do this. I believe in you." Mandy's hand drops, from chewing on her nails, as she watches Lip. A ghost of a smile appears on her face, as she nods, looking back at the building. "I know, Lip. Thanks. Really. For setting this all up. For helping me. For...not giving up, you know?" 

Lip nods. "You're welcome." He says. Mandy's smile widens, but turns nervous. "I know...I know this is what I need to do. I need to get better. I'm just..." She says, voice stopping a moment. A tinge of fear lacing it. "What, Mands?" Lip asks. Mandy's voice falls almost to a whisper. "What if I've already fucked it all up?" She asks, that fear in her voice growing. Lip shakes his head. "Look. If there's anything Gallagher's know about, it's second chances. We got Frank for a dad, you know? You're getting help. He doesn't care to, you understand?" Mandy nods, pulling her bag close. Like a security blanket, of sorts. 

Lip smiles. "We'll be here, Mandy. Me. Ian. Mickey. All of us. When you get out. We will be here, for you. I promise." Mandy nods, determination showing resolute, in her features. "Okay." She says, as she reaches to open the door. "I'm not getting any younger, I guess. Let's get this done." She says. Lip smiles, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "That's the spirit." Mandy can only laugh, a bit, as she steps out of the car, Lip following close behind her. He stands, behind Mandy, as she turns. "Walk me in, Lip? Please?" She asks. Lip nods. "Of course." He answers. Mandy smiles, turning back to the building, shouldering a better grip on her bag, as they walk towards the doors. 

Mandy stops, right before the doors, and turns to Lip, once more. "Hey. Can you do me a favor, please?" She asks. Lip nods. "Sure." Mandy goes silent for a second, or two, but then speaks. "Tell everyone not to come visit me?" Confusion lines Lip's features. "Ok. Why?" He asks, curiously. Mandy seems to sense that, and responds. "I just...I need to do this, myself, you know?" Lip looks to the inside of the doors, through the dark of the windows, and the seemingly moving bodies of people inside. "I mean, I can try, but I know Mickey won't be easy to convince of that." Mandy shakes her head, determined. "Then, convince him." She says, matter-of-factly. "I just..." she says, her voice pausing. "If I see them, Lip, I'll want to leave. And I just...can't. I can't quit this, you know? I have to see this through." 

Lip nods, seemingly understanding. "I get it, Mandy. I do. I didn't want to see family in rehab either. I know how you're feeling. And I promise I'll tell them. You can also tell the staff that you don't want any visitors." Mandy nods. "Yeah, I think I might do that." Lip looks to the doors, one last time. "You ready?" He asks.

"As I'm ever going to be." Mandy answers, as her hand reaches for the door knob, swinging the door open, as they walk in.

* * *

**March 2nd, 2021:**

Victor Burns enters the back door of the kitchen, in The Gallagher house. He steps through the threshold, and spots a few people in the living room. Mickey and Sandy Milkovich. His sister, Debbie Gallagher, and her daughter Franny. Franny sees Vic first. "Uncle Vic!" She yells out, charging through the living room, to run and jump into Vic's embrace. "Hey, little lady!" Vic calls out, as Franny reaches him. Vic scoops her up, in a tight hug, as she squeals. Debbie comes walking in, shortly behind. "Hey Vic." She says. Vic stands, Holding Franny in his arms. "Hey, Debs. How's things?" He asks, as Sandy comes walking in, behind Debbie, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Vic." Sandy says. Vic nods. "Sandy. How you doing?" 

Sandy shrugs. "Eh, could be better. Could be worse, you know? All around, the same." Vic nods. "I hear that." He says. Debbie's face looks curious. "What's up?" Vic points, to the now standing Mickey Milkovich, who is making his way over, to the group. "Mickey called me. Said he needed to talk?" Mickey comes walking in, nodding to Debbie. "Hey, can you and Franny give me and Sandy a minute, Debs?" He says. Debbie looks to Mickey, then Sandy, who shrugs, nodding her head. Then to Vic. "Everything cool?" Mickey nods, comfortingly. "Yeah, just need to talk to Captain America, here." Vic can't help but roll his eyes, as he hands Franny over to Debbie. Franny whines a bit, but Vic speaks softly, to her. "Hey. it's okay. Give me a few minutes and I'll come hang out with you and mom, okay?" 

Franny thinks on it, then nods. "Okay, Uncle Vic!" She says, suddenly squealing laughter, as Debbie starts tickling her, carrying her upstairs. "We've got some schoolwork to do, anyways. Kindergarten, and all." Vic nods, smiling, as Debbie and Franny head upstairs. He watches, as Mickey slowly heads to the fridge, opening it, and reaching in. He produces three beers. Handing one to Sandy, who stands there, confused. She takes it, and Mickey offers the third to Vic. Vic eyes the bottle, for a moment, then looks to Sandy, curiously. Mickey senses this, and with a roll of his eyes, speaks. "Just take the damn beer, Vic." He says. Vic reaches over, grabbing it. He opens it, as Mickey leans forward, against the counter of the kitchen, opening his beer.   
  
"Look. I'm not good at this shit. Milkoviches don't usually rely on anyone to help them with shit, you know?" Vic stays silent, listening. "But...I need to be honest. If it wasn't for you...I'd be burying my sister, instead of being annoyed at her not wanting me to visit." He sighs, a quick moment, as Sandy and Vic stay silent, sipping their drinks. "What I'm trying to say, is that if it wasn't for you...and Ian, Mandy would be dead." Vic, finally understanding, nods. "I'm just glad I found her, Mick. That's all." Mickey nods, fingers itching his nose, as he sniffs a bit. "Well...yeah. Thanks, Vic. That's all." He says, as he downs half the beer in one gulp, belching loudly. Both Sandy and Vic give him an exasperated look, as Mickey continues. "Never seen someone move as fast as you did, with her, though. Must be that fucking military training. All that bullshit." Vic's eyes focus on Mickey, as he shrugs. "Who the fuck knows, though. Anyways...appreciate it."  
  
Vic nods. "You're welcome, Mickey. Your sister...." Vic begins, then stops. Sandy turns, looking at Vic's face. His features. She concentrates on his eyes, and the look in them, as he talks about Mandy. Her own eyes narrow a bit, looking away in thought, for a moment. But neither Vic, nor Mickey pay attention to it. "I'm just glad I could help, is all." Vic says, softly.

Mickey looks to Sandy, breaking the silence, as she sees him, then turns to Vic. "Yeah. Thank you." Is all she says. Mickey stands a moment, watching them both, then nods. "There you go." He says, as he turns and walks out of the kitchen, back to the living room. Sitting down, he grabs the remote, and turns the volume on the TV up. Sandy chuckles, turning to Vic. "He's a lot more thankful than he lets on." Vic nods. "I get it. Not much of a talker, huh?" Sandy nods, eyes rolling. "That's for fucking sure." She walks over, sitting at the table in the kitchen, staring at Vic. She can't help the next words that come out of her mouth, as Vic leans against the counter, staring into the living room.

"It's her. Isn't it?" She says. Vic spins, slowly looking Sandy, dead in her eyes. "Who? What?" He asks. Sandy studies him, for a moment. "Mandy. She's the girl you told us about. Isn't she?" Vic's eyes go wide, betraying his voice. "What are you talking..." Sandy shakes her head, silencing him. "Abbie." She says. One word. It's all that's needed to fold Vic's resolve. He slowly walks over, sitting at the table, across from her, eyes looking at anything else but her, as he speaks, softly. "How...did you know?" He admits.

Sandy shakes her head, lips thin in a small smile. She sighs, leaning back, as she spins the beer bottle against her palm. "Mandy. She called me, awhile back. A couple of times, before she came back around here. Told me she was working for an escort service. Had to pry that out of her." Sandy looks away. "I didn't put two and two together, until I heard that you found her, in the bedroom. And...just now." She says, pointing to the kitchen counter. "The look, on your face when you talked about her. You had that same look when you talked about the hooker named Abbie." Vic looks up, finally, staring into Sandy's eyes. He sighs, then nods. "Yeah. It's...her, Sandy. She's Abbie."

Sandy nods. "No wonder you were such a fucking mess, when you left that day." She says, voice low. She glances over, to see Mickey still sitting, channel surfing the TV. Vic sighs. "Don't..." He starts, causing Sandy to look at him. "Don't tell Mick?" She says, finishing his request. Vic nods. "I don't know how he'd feel about that, you know? That I was...a John, of hers." Sandy's eyes go wide in surprise. "Even though you two never..." She motions a finger, in a circle. Vic gets the hint, and nods. "Even so." He says. Sandy nods. "I'm not telling him nothing." She says. "It's not my place. It's between you, and Mandy." She takes a final sip of her drink, then looks to Vic. "But you know she's going to get out, in like, two months or so. She'll need people here, to support her." Vic stares, directly into Sandy's eyes, cold steel resolve giving way to softness.

"I know." He says. "And of course I support her. I always will." Sandy nods. "Good. Because she's going to need that, Vic. People who give a shit. Friends and family, who have her back." Vic nods, as Sandy continues. "But you're a double edged sword, unfortunately. You remind her of a bad time in her life, you know?" Vic stays silent, sadly nodding. "But you can change that." Vic looks up, into Sandy's features. "How?" Sandy shrugs. "Don't remind her of the bad times. Because honestly, Vic..." Sandy says, reaching into the pocket of her flannel shirt and grabbing a cigarette, then lighting it. "If you fuck my cousin up, and she relapses because of you, I'll kill you myself. Got me?"

Vic sighs, then nods. "I got it. And...I won't. I'm her friend. And I'll always support her." Sandy stands, from the table. "I'm not so sure about that friend thing, Vic. But that's not on me. Just, remember what I said." Sandy warns, voice low. "Be what she needs, not what you think she wants. Got me?" Vic nods, as Sandy gives him a pat on the shoulder, hard. She walks past, heading back into the living room.

Vic sits, staring at the wall and back door of the Gallagher house, for a moment, letting his thoughts drift. 

A few moments later, he shakes his thoughts away. With a small smile, he stands up, heading upstairs to join Debbie and Franny.

* * *

**So we start spinning...  
You wouldn't want to let us go easy...  
Or you, just might become.  
  
Too weak to stop spinning,  
You wouldn't want to let him down easy...  
Or he just might become the promise...  
**

**"The Promise and The Threat" - Evans Blue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Act 2! Stay tuned at the first of the year for Act 3! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays, and may you all stay safe and well this winter season! <3 Thank you all for reading so far. See you in 2021!
> 
> 3,390 words  
> 18,767 characters


End file.
